


One shots by Spookydal

by spookydd



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 44,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookydd/pseuds/spookydd
Summary: I'll be posting one shots when I'm bored and need a break from my other fics! All of them will most likely have smut, so have fun with that!
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, character/reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. It's my job (Flip Zimmerman)

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Your boyfriend, Flip, just wants you to feel better.

There were mostly good days that you had. Where you were in a good mood and kept yourself busy. You felt like you had your shit together, which was an amazing feeling. You would get a lot done at work, clean around your place, and even cook a whole ass meal. Feeling productive was a way to make yourself feel better.

You weren’t like that now...

You couldn’t explain the tiredness you were experiencing. You found yourself lying in bed, not finding a good enough reason to get up. Of course, you would get up when you had to use the restroom, but even that was a chore. You slept on and off over the last couple of days, wondering what was the point of anything. You were lost in your thoughts, dazed as you had a staring contest with the ceiling. 

Your phone lied next to your head, buzzing every now and again from your friends checking up on you but you couldn’t find enough energy to check the messages. 

Your body was starting to ache from the little movements that you did while lying in bed. You would toss and turn, trying to get comfortable. You told yourself to sit up or even take a lap around your place, knowing that it would be good for you. Stretching your muscles out that you haven’t used in so long. 

It sounded exhausting, so you just continued to lay there. 

Your stomach would growl, filling your quiet room. You would curl up into a ball, hoping that it would muffle the sound. Almost like it would forget that you needed food. You were in desperate need of a meal, but the thought of getting up made you yawn. 

You knew that you couldn’t stay in bed forever, so you took advantage of this time. You tried convincing yourself that it was just a recharge. To catch up on the rest that you desperately needed… 

It wasn’t of course. You found yourself in these moods every once in a while, feeling run down and just tired of everything. Emotionless even. Wanting to close out the rest of the world and just be alone. 

You knew the phone calls you were ignoring were from your boyfriend, Flip. You were supposed to go out for dinner tonight, but the idea of going out in public sounded like the worst idea ever. You felt bad knowing you were going to stand him up but after years of dating, he would understand. 

He always did. 

You managed to get motivated enough to walk over to the bathroom and start the water in the shower. Your aching muscles couldn’t handle it anymore, needing hot water to relieve the tension in your shoulders. 

You stood under that hot water, hoping it would wash away whatever was causing this funk. 

“It’ll go away in a couple of days.” 

You repeated this over and over again to yourself in the shower. It was your mantra, hoping that it would become a reality. 

When you shut off the water, you wrapped a towel around your body, feeling weak. You wanted nothing more than to go back to bed, curling up under your blanket. 

You looked at yourself in the mirror as you shook your head. You made it this far… just a little more and you can go back to bed. Your brush worked overtime as it combed out all the tangles in your hair. You almost looked like your old self… 

It was a few more minutes before you put on one of Flip’s t-shirts that he left behind. You took one last look at yourself before shutting off the lights in the bathroom. You rolled your shoulders back, still feeling the tension in your muscles. 

You hated that you immediately climbed back in bed. You could have walked a little more and made something to eat, finally feeding the hungry animal in your belly that growled at you. 

You just couldn’t find the energy to do it, so you just closed your eyes and drifted off. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Babe?” 

You turned over as you finally opened your eyes at the familiar voice waking you up. 

“Flip?” your voice cracked as your vocal cords were still coated with sleep. 

You could feel your bed shift as he laid behind you, wrapping his arm around your waist. You took a deep breath, gathering enough energy to turn over. You kept your eyes closed, not wanting to see his reaction to you wasting away in your room. 

“Hi.” 

That was the only thing you could think of to say. His hand caressed back and forth over your curves, trying to comfort you. 

“Hey.” His deep voice was filled with concern as he pulled on your waist, pulling you closer to him. 

“Are you okay?” He questioned. 

Of course, you weren’t, but you didn’t know how to answer him truthfully. How could you explain to him that you were sad for no reason? That you had no clue why you were feeling like this? Why have you ignored him for the last couple of days, not knowing how to respond? 

So you didn’t say anything. 

“When was the last time you ate something?” His hand lifted to your face, pushing your hair to behind your shoulder. 

He really knew you well, considering he’s been through this with you many times before. You honestly couldn’t remember the last time you actually had something to eat, so you settled on shrugging your shoulders. 

You felt his thumb rubbing back and forth against your cheek at this, trying his best to ease into his questions. You still couldn’t look at him, so you nuzzled your head into his chest, smelling the tobacco off his shirt. 

“Are you hungry?” He continued to stroke his thumb, moving onto his next question. 

“Dunno.” You adjusted your head, mumbling your lips against his neck now. You took a deep breath through your nose, inhaling his scent. It put you at ease knowing that he was okay lying down with you. 

“Baby…” Concern filled his voice again and he held onto you tighter. 

“You need to eat something.” He stressed. 

You could feel his arm loosen around your waist, telling you that he was about to get up. You held onto him, stopping him from moving. His chuckle filled your ears as he leaned his head down, kissing the top of your head. 

“I’ll be right back…” He planted another kiss. “I promise.” 

You felt empty when he left you alone, groaning as you turned around again. You could hear his boots hitting your hardwood floor throughout your place. You yawned over the clinks of glass and plates in your kitchen. 

It was a few minutes until the footsteps made it back into your bedroom. Your hand covered your eyes as a bright light burned your eyes. When your eyes finally adjusted, you turned your head to see him standing by the window. He stood there in one of the many flannels that he owned. You watched as he kicked his boots off, walking back over to your bed. The two plates that he had in his hands were now set on your bed as he walked back out of your room. You could hear your refrigerator door open and close before his footsteps made it back towards your room. 

He held two water bottles in one of his hands as he sat in bed with you again. 

“Come here.” He nudged your arm when he set the waters down. 

You looked over to the sandwiches that he made and twisted your face. Yeah, you were hungry, but you somehow had no appetite to eat. 

“I’m not hungry.” You turned your head back over, pulling the covers up. 

“I love you but that’s such bullshit, baby.” His chuckle filled your ears again as he yanked the covers off of you. 

“It’s either this or I’m dragging you to a restaurant.” His hand was rubbing over your back, encouraging you to sit up with him. 

You took a deep breath and squeezed your eyes shut for a moment. You definitely thought about rejecting his offer, but you knew he would follow through with his threat. So you decided to sit up next to him. 

“That’s my girl.” He smiled over to you before shoving a plate towards you. 

You took another deep breath as you looked over to him. He was staring at you, waiting for you to take your first bite. 

“Any day now, baby.” He smirked over to you. 

If it was anyone else force-feeding you, you would be annoyed. Flip wasn’t just anyone though. You knew deep down that he cared for your well being, especially when you got in these moods. You thought back to the first time you were like this in your relationship as you finally picked up the sandwich. 

You took a small bite remembering how worried he was about you. He freaked out when you wouldn’t answer the phone for days, scared that you were trying to ghost him. His fears worsened when he finally came to check up on you. You were living with a roommate that let him in after they were scared themselves. They didn’t see you for days, not even hearing a peep from your room. He laid in that bed with you until you returned to your normal self. 

As your relationship progressed he got a key to your new place, making it easy to check in on you during times like these. 

You didn’t want to admit that the sandwich hit the spot, eating every bite. 

“Now the water.” He ordered as he pointed towards the bottle lying on the bed in front of you. 

“Babe, really?” You questioned. 

It was embarrassing that he was parenting you this much, but you couldn’t complain. If it wasn’t for him, you would still be lying in bed as you basically deprived yourself. 

“Really.” He raised his eyebrows, encouraging you to follow through. 

You couldn’t help the smile that spread across your face as you grabbed the water bottle. How did you get so lucky with him? 

Flip took the plates back into the kitchen when you two were done with everything. He was quick to lie back down with you when he made it back in the room. 

“Are you okay?” He mumbled as he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you against his chest. You nuzzled your head in the crook of his neck, leaving a soft kiss against his skin. 

“I’m feeling better.” You responded as his hand found its way to your head. His fingers tangled themselves in your hair, softly rubbing circles over your scalp. 

“Promise?” He whispered. Even though he was playing it cool, you could tell he was still worried about you. 

“Promise.” You adjusted your head to look at him, flashing a smile up at him. You were honestly telling him the truth. You were starting to feel like your normal self again and it was all because of him.

“I was worried about you.” He hummed as you felt his hand travel over your neck and down your side. 

You felt chills spread across your skin as he dipped his hand under your shirt, caressing your skin softly. 

“I’m sorry.” You bit down on your lip, feeling guilty. You could have imagined him freaking out, wondering if the worst happened to you. He always blamed his detective mindset on that. 

“Call me next time, baby.” He whispered as he leaned his head down, planting a soft kiss on your forehead. 

“I need to know that you’re okay.” His hand was still caressing your side, lighting your skin on fire now. He tilted his head to leave kisses from your forehead, down your cheek, and down towards your collarbone. 

“I’m okay.” You giggled when you felt his hand lift out of your shirt. He placed his hand on your shoulder, pushing you back to lie on your back. 

“I don’t believe you.” 

You felt your mattress shift as Flip hovered over you, balancing himself with his hands on either side of your head. 

“I need to make sure my baby is okay.” He leaned his head down, leaving soft kisses on your neck. You felt your body shiver as a reaction to his lips on your skin. 

“I need to make sure you’re happy.” He balanced himself on one hand, as the other lifted your borrowed nightgown. 

“Flip.” You whimpered, feeling the shirt around your body being lifted up. He was taking his time, slowly revealing you to him. 

“Hm,” he responded. 

He didn’t stop, though. When he brought your shirt up to your chin, your nipples hardened against the cool air. 

“Baby-” You stopped yourself as you sucked in a breath, feeling his tongue circling around your pebbled nipples. You shut your eyes as you arched your back, desperate to feel every moment of his tongue. 

“I’m here, baby.” He moved his head, focusing on your other breast. 

You took a shaky breath in as your hand found its way towards his head, tangling your fingers in his hair. 

“I’ll always be here for you, baby.” He repeated this over and over as he shifted his body once again. He was back to leaving you soft kisses around your tummy, which caused another giggle to slip your mouth. You were always ticklish when he kissed you there and when you heard him chuckling, it told you he was doing it on purpose. 

“I love your laugh.” He lifted his head away which caused you to look down at him. You two locked eyes for a moment before his hands went to work again. 

You felt his fingers peel the hem of your panties, slowly but softly yanking them down your legs. Your body went against your wishes as you squeezed your thighs together. You could already feel that aching for him as he threw your panties on the ground. 

You watched as he stood up, walking over to the end of your bed. He bit down on his lower lip as he bent down, wrapping his arms around your legs. He grunted as he pulled you towards him, dropping your legs over the mattress. 

“I missed you so much.” He mumbled against your skin as he bent down, leaving kisses down your legs. 

“Me too.” You shut your eyes in anticipation, feeling his lips get closer and closer to your wet entrance. 

Flip was making you realize a lot of things today. 

The fact that you didn’t eat or drink for days. You told yourself you didn’t need those things. The only thing you needed was your bed and sleep. He did manage to make you realize something else, though. 

How badly your body missed his. 

“Flip!” You moaned out as you felt his cold and wet tongue swipe over your clit. He was on his knees on your bedroom floor, wrapping your legs around his shoulders as he swiped his tongue again. 

“Hm.” He hummed, causing him to buzz around you. 

He pulled your legs tighter around him, desperate to stay close to you. You couldn’t help but moan again as he picked a slow rhythm, tongue licking back and forth. 

“B-Baby,” You stuttered as his hands wrapped around your thighs, gripping tightly. You felt his fingers pressing into your skin as he moaned into your womanhood. 

“Hm.” He buzzed around you again, causing your fingers to tangle in his hair. 

“F-Fuck…” You whimpered as you felt his tongue start to circle around your bundle of nerves. 

“I love you,” His words were muffled as he barely lifted his head. He moaned against you, telling you that he was enjoying this just as much as you were. 

He shook his head as his nose rubbed against you, causing your thighs to tremble around him. 

“Baby!” You shouted as you arched your back. You felt yourself going against his rhythm, moving your hips up and down, riding his nose. 

He moaned at this, pulling your legs tighter around him to let you feel  _ everything. _ You felt your eyes roll to the back of your head as your body started to shake. 

“Flip… Please…” You whimpered as you squeezed your eyes shut. 

You felt one of his arms unwrap around your leg, causing it to fall next to him. He started to circle his head faster as you continued to thrust your hips, still riding his nose. You took a shaky breath in, trying to control yourself. That went down the drain when he slipped a finger in, pumping at the same speed as your hips. 

You gripped tighter on his hair as you circled your hips faster as you moaned a mix of his name and profanities. You felt a thin layer of sweat forming on your skin as he continued to pump his finger. 

“Fuck, baby.” His words were muffled but your hips as you continued to ride his face, feeling the pressure starting to build in your abdomen. 

“I-I’m close,” You stuttered. 

That’s when he yanked his finger out, lifting his head. He stood up off of his knees as he left you open and cold. 

A wrinkle formed in between your eyebrows as you lifted your head. You opened your mouth, ready to argue but what you saw made you close your mouth. 

Flip was still standing over you but only this time, he wiped his mouth with his hand. He was quick to lick his lips, gathering as much of your juices as he could. He then next started to strip out of his clothes. He was slow as he unbuttoned his flannel, keeping eye contact with you. You bit down on your lower lip when he left his flannel open, moving onto his jeans next. 

“I’m going to make you feel better, baby.” 

You were putty in his hands as he stepped out of his jeans, letting his length bob around. You chewed on the inside of your cheek as you watched him climb over you again, leaning his head down. 

“I love you,” You managed to whisper before he planted his lips against yours. He slipped his tongue in your mouth, letting you taste your bitterness. 

His hand caressed your thigh, causing chills to spread across your skin. You instinctively wrapped your leg around him, as he deepened the kiss. You couldn’t help but moan against his lips, feeling his warmth as he pressed his bare chest against yours. 

You always loved how warm he was, even in the winter. That was another example of how he took care of you. 

“I love you, too.” His voice was low as he pulled away from the kiss. 

His hand lifted away from your thigh as he grabbed his throbbing length, bouncing his hand a few times. This caused a moan to slip your lips as he pressed his body against you again. You could hear a grunt rip through his throat as he pushed past your folds. 

“Fuck, baby.” He himself whimpered, feeling how long it’s been since you two have been together. 

“Flip…” you whispered as a breathy moan slipped your lips. His hips started out slow as another grunt ripped through his chest. 

“I’m here,” He leaned down to press his lips against yours again. He was quick to swipe his tongue over your lips, getting sloppy with the kiss as he thrust his hips faster. 

“I’m here, baby.” He repeated when he lifted his head, breaking the kiss. He lifted himself, bringing your knees up to your chest. This caused you to moan loudly, feeling him hitting your ridges from a different angle. 

_ “Fuck,” _ he mumbled to himself as he looked down, watching his cock slide in and out of you. This was his favorite position, watching as you took him so well. This caused him to snap his hips harder, hearing his skin slap against you. 

He grunted again as he dropped himself, hovering over you again. He leaned his head down, leaving soft kisses all over your neck. 

“I love you,” was whispered against your skin as he continued to shower you in kisses. He snapped his hips, grunting against your skin. 

“Baby-” You whimpered, tangling your fingers in his hair, pulling him closer to you. “I love you.” You shook your head as you started to feel the pressure build in your abdomen again. 

“I’m gonna make you feel better, baby.” He lifted his head from your neck, staring down into your eyes.

“I want you to be happy…” He trailed off as another grunt ripped through his throat. He snaked one of his hands in between your bodies, slipping his thumb past your folds. 

“I’m gonna make you happy, baby… I promise.” His face was starting to get red as a few loose strands bounced over his forehead, matching the speed of his hips. 

His thumb was fast as it danced circles around your clit, causing your body to jerk with his movements. 

“Promise?” You questioned, squeezing your eyes shut. You were paying special attention to his thumb and how close it was driving you to the edge. 

“I promise.” 

A grunt ripped his throat as your grip on his hair grew tighter, pulling at his scalp. The way he was treating your body along with what he was saying? You weren’t going to last much longer. 

“Cum for me baby,” He picked up the rhythm of his hips and thumb, watching as your body writhed with pleasure. 

“F-Flip,” You stuttered, grabbing at whatever part of him you could. 

“I’m here.” He grunted as his hips started to stutter. 

You slapped your hand over his wrist, holding him in place. Your mouth hung open as you squeezed your eyes tight. You felt your mind buzzing with clarity as you felt your body fold over with pleasure. 

“F-Fuck!” You could hear Flip shouting on top of you as he collapsed on top of you. You could feel him pulsating, still inside you as he filled you up. He tried his best to continue rubbing with his thumb, making sure you rode all of the shockwaves flowing throughout your body. 

Flip lifted his head, leaving a sloppy kiss on your forehead as he positioned himself to lie next to you. His hand reached out, trying to find your arm. When he wrapped his fingers around it, he tugged your arm, pulling you closer to him. 

You couldn’t help but giggle when you noticed he still had his eyes closed. You took a deep breath as you turned on your side, snuggling up to him once again. 

“Thank you.” You whispered against his skin. 

“For what?” He questioned. 

“For helping me.” You shifted your head to look up at him. You noticed he started shaking his head which caused a wrinkle to form in between your eyebrows. 

“That’s what I’m here for, baby.” He opened his eyes to look down at you. 

“It’s my job.” The corners of his mouth turned into a smirk as he leaned his head down. You couldn’t help but smile when he placed his lips against your forehead. 

“Oh, is that right?” You giggled up at him. 

“Yes, it is.” He kissed your forehead before he looked down at you, meeting your eyes once again. 

“I’m just glad you’re okay.” He whispered. “That you’re feeling better.” 

“Right?” He questioned as he rubbed his hand up and down your back, caressing your bare skin. 

“Yeah, baby.” You smiled up at him as you nodded your head. 

“I’m okay.” 

“Good.” He smiled down at you. “I love you too much to see you like that.” He kissed your forehead again. 

“Get some rest, I’m gonna take you to a movie later.” 

“Popcorn and candy?” You questioned with a smile on your face. You really did feel better, not dreading the idea of leaving your place. 

“Duh, there’s no other way to do a movie!” He chuckled down at you. 

“God, I love you.” You giggled. 

“I love you too.” Flip smiled down at you one last time before you two drifted off into a nap.

  
  



	2. Parka man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware that this is an AU and I had every intention of writing it where he is single. 
> 
> very very spicy... so enjoy ;)
> 
> (btw I've been sitting on this since October when THOSE photos came out... I'm happy to finally share it with you guys!!!)
> 
> summary: hookups were a regular thing for you and a particular someone... but it's unexpected when he wants to fly you halfway across the world. Welcome to Ireland.

You had specific instructions that you had to follow. 

Keep your head down, cover your face, and get to the car as fast as you could. Oh, and wear a dress. He was very strict on the last rule. You would never go against his wishes, so the shorter the dress the better, right? 

“Here.” His driver handed you a blob of material. You scrunched your face looking at it. 

“He wanted me to give you this.” He cleared his throat. “He doesn’t want you to get sick.” He adjusted the material in his hand. It revealed itself as an oversized hoodie. A parka, actually. 

You reached your hand out, grabbing it out of his reach. You wish you knew the driver’s name. After all this time you think you would… but you felt as if he was so insignificant during these… What do you even call them? Rendezvous’? Hookups? 

“Thanks.” You slipped your arms into the sleeves and noticed how big it was on you.

“You ready? He’s waiting for you.” The driver was already walking down the hall. You took a deep breath as you sped walked behind him. Bossman was on a tight schedule and you could tell the driver didn’t want to be yelled at. Your heart was racing. Not only from the long ass walk the driver was taking you on, but you were nervous. It’s been months since you saw  _ him _ last. 

A few more twists and turns and you were in the employee parking garage of the hotel you were in.  _ He _ made it very clear that he wanted you in the nicest hotel. Obviously, a different one that he’s staying in. He couldn’t be stupid. Not with decisions like this. Not with you. 

You slowed your pace as the cold air hit your legs when your eyes met the car. A Range Rover this time. You bit your lip as you ran the instructions through your head again. 

You tilted your head down as you pulled the hood over your face. You picked the pace back up as you watched your feet. You focused on your heels. The ribbon you wrapped and tied around your ankles. 

You were still looking down but by the sounds vibrating in your ear, the driver opened the car door for you. You didn’t slow your pace, if anything you sped up. You saw the driver's feet in your field of vision go by as you hoisted yourself up to take one of the seats in the back. The sound of the door slamming shut was your only way of knowing you made it in far enough. It could have fooled you, seeing that  _ he  _ was taking up most of the room. His thigh collided with yours as you adjusted in your seat.

You heard more sounds. Another car door opening and slamming shut. The engine revving. The car switching gears. Then your heart pounding in your ears when you heard  _ his _ voice. The voice you haven't heard in so long. 

“Take the long way, John.” 

Ah. Finally. A name to a face. 

“You can take that off now. I wanna see your face.” you could have sworn that his deep voice echoed throughout your entire body. You cleared your throat as you lifted your head, slowly taking off the hoodie. Your eyes squinted as it adjusted to the light change. You looked out the window before you looked at him. Out of all the places you’ve been with him. This was the first you’ve been in the cold weather.

You scooted yourself up in the chair, shedding the parka off your body. You set it on top of the middle console before you sat back. You got enough courage to look over but no matter how many times you’ve seen him, he still caught you off guard. His hazel eyes would always stare down at you, giving nothing away.

You took a moment to look at him. The last couple of months without him were so… boring. You studied him. Trying to remember as much as possible before you went another couple of months without him. 

His hair was longer than the last time you saw him, which you of course loved. The bags under his eyes told you that he didn’t sleep much. Probably from the fact you two were on the other side of the world and you two couldn’t do your regular phone calls before bed. He was pouting his lips as his glare didn’t lift off of you. His eyebrows were low, almost as if he was angry with you. That was a lie though… He could never be angry with you. 

You chewed your lip as your eyes shifted to his body. You noticed how large he looked. His head was practically hitting the ceiling. That’s when you noticed his thighs. His legs were wide open to try and get as much legroom as he could. His thigh was still crashing into yours. You watched as he reached his hand to tuck your hair behind your ear. His hot breath warmed your skin as he leaned his head in. 

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” you took a shaky breath in as you nodded your head. You were already squeezing your thighs together. 

So. Many. Months. 

What made it worse… you promised him you would be with no one else. You were even scared to touch yourself. You knew he loved it when you did though. Especially when he was the reason you were doing it. You were ashamed to say that if it wasn’t him… you didn’t want it. 

You bit your lip as you felt his hand on your thigh, slowly squeezing and rubbing up and down. You took another shaky breath as you stayed focused on his hand. 

Chills spread across your body like wildfire as he whispered again. Your nipples pebbled, but it wasn’t from the outside air… No. His touch always made your body react like this. 

“Hm… and all those pictures you sent me?” he trailed off as his hand was inching closer. “Those kept me busy for a while… Did you know how much I would love them?” He planted soft kisses up and down your neck. 

“Y-Yes.” you stuttered. You shut your eyes as he paid close attention to your neck, his hand still working slow. 

“You have no idea how many times I’ve stayed up late jerking off to them…” His finger was now drawing slow circles around your thigh.

“You’ve been such a good girl… Repeat it.” His voice was growing hungry. 

“I’ve been a good girl.” It took you a moment to compose yourself, but you did what he asked. You would always deliver for him. 

“Do you know what good girls get?” You felt his hand push on your inner thigh, ordering you to spread. You once again delivered for him. You spread your legs open paying special attention to his fingers now. 

“What’s that?” you whispered. His fingers were now peeling your panties off your skin, giving him enough room to push them to the side. You heard him grunt under his breath, seeing how your panties were already soaking wet. 

“They get rewards. Will you still be my good girl?” His fingers paused, waiting for your response. 

You were embarrassed when you shook your head instantly. 

“God, yes,” you whispered to him. You felt his hot breath on your ear again. 

“Be my good girl and be quiet.” 

His fingers crept up towards your folds. He grunted under his breath again as his fingers swirled around in your slick, causing your bundle of nerves to  _ finally  _ get the attention it deserved. Your hand jumped for the handle above your head, already starting to ache by your tight grip. You leaned your head back, spreading your legs a little farther. Your body trembled with each swirl he took with his thick fingers. 

“See… I knew you could be my good girl. So quiet…” He swirled a little faster, trying to get a reaction out of you. You chewed the inside of your cheek trying to make him proud.

“So perfect.” He whispered in your ear again. 

“I knew you could be my good girl.” He started kissing your neck again. “Just so perfect,” he whispered against your skin. 

You leaned your head off the seat and down at his hand, opening your eyes. You felt your walls clench just from seeing his hand work on you. This caused you to bite your lip a little harder as your breath was becoming rapid. The metallic tang of blood hit your taste buds as you split open your lip.

You heard another grunt from him as he tore his hand away. You felt the teeth marks on your lip as you released your hold on it. You looked over and watched him lift his bottom off the seat, pulling his pants down. Just enough to let his erection free. You bit your lip again as you looked up at him. You knew he needed this just as much as you did.

“Remind me how good you are.” He scooted back against the chair a bit, letting his length bob up and down. He licked his lips as he watched your hand wrap around his dick. 

“Show me how perfect you are.” He licked his lips as he was mesmerized by your hand working hard just for him. A low grunt ripped from his throat as his fingers tugged on your panties. 

“Get this shit off.” Anger was creeping up on his tone as he tugged on your panties once again.

You struggled for a while, but you managed to get your panties off while staying true to your hand’s mission. Another grunt ripped from his throat as he held his hand out.

“Give them to me.” 

You were quick to follow his orders. Your hand still bounced up and down as you bent down, grabbing them from around your ankles. You set them in his open palm when you picked the pace up of your hand. 

You watched as he shoved your panties into the knee-high boots he was wearing. He grunted again as he looked over to you. 

“I’m going to remember that… Now get on it.” He ordered again. 

Your eyes widened as you looked over to the driver. You already forgot his name. He followed your gaze. 

“Eyes upfront, John.” He hissed through his teeth. The man sitting next to you looked back over, ripping your hand away from his length. 

“Y-Yes, sir.” The man up front stuttered. 

“You’re still my good girl, right?” He scooted his bottom lower giving you a perfect place to sit. How could you say no? You hoisted yourself up on your seat and managed to straddle him. You felt his rough hands lift your dress up, as you felt a cool metal wrapped around his pinky finger.

“It’s been so long since I’ve had your pretty cunt, remind me why I waited so long…” His deep voice echoed in your chest again as his fingers dug into your hips. 

It’s been too fucking long. You let a soft moan out as you slowly slid down his dick, whimpering when you took all of him. 

_ “Fuck.”  _ he hissed through his teeth again. “So fucking tight.” he gripped his fingers harder. You could see him trying to compose himself for you. He didn’t say it, but he was just as desperate for this. 

You couldn’t help but whimper again when you felt him against your walls as you rocked your hips. Your eyes rolled back as you picked a slow pace. Just enough to tease him, but enough to hear your name fall off his lips. 

You rocked your hips a little faster, feeling your skin start to bruise under his fingertips. His hands guiding your thrusts as he moaned curse words. You gathered enough energy to look down at his face. 

That was your favorite part. Seeing him watch you when you were on top. You could feel your walls clenching just off the sight of that. 

His eyes met yours as he grunted again, moving your hips a little faster. You obeyed him. You wanted to show him how much you missed this too. How much your body ached for him. 

Your hands gripped the white flowy top he had on every time the car turned a corner. You could feel his muscles contract with every thrust you took. 

You could feel his knees digging into the front seats as you rode him, but goddammit, you didn’t care. 

Your eyes lost contact with him when he tilted his head, looking towards the front of the car. He grunted as his hands rocked your hips faster. You could see his eyebrows furrow as he hissed through his teeth. 

“What did I fucking say, John? Keep your fucking eyes on the road.” He was practically yelling as you rocked your hips at the set speed he wanted. You let a moan slip when those hazel eyes met yours again. 

“Noone is allowed to see you like this. Only me. Do you understand me?” he hissed through his teeth again. You felt his fingers on your hips get tighter as he thrust his own hips up. 

You nodded your head as you bit your lip. The pleasure you were getting from his dick alone was too much, but having him be protective over you? You were practically melting. You shut your eyes as the tip of his dick was hitting your cervix.

“Say it.” His right hand on your hip loosened as his new grip was on your chin. He shook your head, trying to get your full attention. Your eyes fluttered open, looking down at him. His face was turning red. 

“I need you to say it.” his voice was darker as he stared into your eyes. 

You whimpered as he thrust his hips once again. 

“O-Only you.” You bit your lip, trying not to scream it. You watched as he licked his lips as he released your chin. You watched as his hand made its way back to your hips, squeezing hard again. You squeezed your eyes shut as he moaned your name. Your hands were so busy trying to get a good grip on his chest, that you didn't notice that you unbuttoned the snaps at the top, letting his bare chest make contact with your skin. 

“Only me.” He repeated again through a moan.

“Fuck… You’re taking me so well… Like you were fucking made for me.” He thrust his hips once more.

Your focus was broken on voices outside the car. Your hips stuttered and came to a stop as you looked outside the tinted windows. The car slowed down, trying to weave the fans and paparazzi in the street. 

“Sir. We’re here.” A timid voice came from the front of the car, as it was approaching to stop.

“Don’t stop until I fucking tell you.” was shouted from under you. You could feel the car pick some of its speed up as you felt his fingers on your hips again. Your eyes were switching so fast, trying to look at the big group of people gathering just to see him. 

“Look at me.” came from the voice under you again. You obeyed his command as you met eyes with him again. 

“Focus on me” His grip on your hips tightened, causing a sting of pain under his fingers.

“We’re not done yet.” He pushed and pulled your hips until you rocked your own hips again. 

“But-” You were interrupted by him thrusting his hips up, causing you to let a soft whimper out. 

“I thought you were my good girl, huh?” He couldn’t hold back the moans that were tearing through his chest. 

“I-I am…” Your hips stuttered at his words. 

“Hm… Show me then. Make me cum.” He hissed through his teeth. You felt his right hand lose its grip on your hip once again as he snaked his hand between your folds. He drew tight circles on your clit as you rocked your hips faster. 

“Say my fucking name. Show everyone who you fucking belong too.” His fingers were gathering speed, as you felt that growing pressure. Your body was starting to tremble around him, begging for the attention you craved for months. 

All those lonely and boring months...

“Adam!!” you couldn’t hold back any longer. You screamed his name over and over. You went so long without saying his name. Longer since you last felt like this. 

You rocked your hips until you felt your mind went blank. You bit down on your lower lip to suppress the moans that were being shouted from your mouth. You felt those shockwaves you missed so much when you felt your chest heaving, trying to catch your breath. A sense of clarity came over you when you started to come down from your high. You heard your name being moaned as you could feel his warm cum shooting into you, filling you up. You were still pulsating around him when you heard his deep voice again. 

“Fuck!” he echoed throughout the entire car. You looked down at him, blushing. After all these times, it never involved being near someone… let alone this  _ close _ .

You sat still, trying to gather as much of his load in you as you could. You imagined it dripping down your leg later in the day. You wanted to remember this moment for as long as you could. Who knew when you were going to get your next chance with him again. 

You finally caught your breath long enough to settle back into your seat. You watched as he shoved himself back into his costume. 

You felt the car come to another stop as it made its way back to the group of paparazzi and fans. You watched as Adam grabbed the parka you set down and snake his arms through it. You watched as he adjusted his boot. It took you a moment to realize that he was shoving your panties down his boot more. 

You nibbled on your lip as his eyes met yours again. 

“I’m not done with you, yet.” His voice still sounded hungry. 

You watched as he started to put a black mask on as he turned his head towards the driver. 

“Sneak her through the back.” 

And just like that, he was gone. It was a rush of cold air as he opened the door and slammed it shut, almost startling you. 

He shut it just in time for anyone to see you. He was stomping away as his figure became smaller. You turned your head to watch him as the car drove away. 

You tried to avoid eye contact with John. It was hot knowing that no other man could look at you in his presence. That gave you the confidence boost you needed. But when you were alone? Awkward as hell… and that's without the guy hearing both of you cum.

Your gaze focused on the road. The many twists and turns the car had to do to avoid the big group of people. Just for the man that you were riding not that long ago… 

When the car came to another stop you looked around your tinted window. There were lots of tents set up with loads of equipment. You noticed the little brick wall leading up to a fucking castle. Yeah… that’s a new one. 

It felt quiet. Almost like the walls shut out the rest of the world. You knew he loved places like these. Gave him time to think. 

John interrupted your thoughts as he stood in front of your door. You watched as he looked around, making sure the coast was clear before unlocking your cage. You took a breath as he opened the door. 

You were supposed to keep your head low, but you couldn’t stop looking around. The castle was just so big… 

“To the left. The door should be open.” John mumbled to you. You shook your head a bit to get back to reality. The clicking of your heels against the old cement was your focus as you headed in the direction of what you were told. 

You heard the Range Rover’s horn as John locked it and walked behind you. You lifted your head as you looked around the room. More equipment. 

“He has a room for you upstairs and to the right.” John stepped in front of you to hold the door open that led to the stairs. 

You flashed him a smile as you walked through the threshold. Your heels stopped clicking against the floor as you heard John’s voice. 

“Can I get you anything? Water, coffee?...” John trailed off. 

“Uh… Water should be fine. Thank you.” You turned your head back towards the stairs. Your hands grazed across your bottom, holding the dress in place, making sure John didn’t take anymore sneak peeks. 

Those sneak peeks were for one person, and one person only... 

When you made it to your destination you looked around the room he picked for you.

The white bricked walls were plain, but it was beautiful. A few benches sat along the corners of the room. The next thing you noticed was a small table right in the middle of the room. You walked up to it, sliding your fingertips across the top. The chilled air hit your legs as you stepped closer to the window. There were a few steps, acting as a seat. 

You sat down, leaning your elbow against the windowsill. You rested your face in your hand as you looked down. Your eyes immediately found him. You could tell who it was, even from this high. 

He was now in a knight’s get up, standing next to a shorter man, also in armor. You could see the camera crew a few feet in front of them as they pretended to duel. 

“Here you are. It’s going to be a while… Do you want me to stay?” John popped back into the room, setting a glass of water on the windowsill next to your elbow. You sat up a little straighter, keeping your eyes on Adam. He was being handed a sword. 

“I’m okay. I’ll just wait for him.” You barely acknowledged John. Why would you? You could hear John taking a deep breath as his footsteps were growing fainter. You heard the door shut before finally taking your eyes off Adam. You looked around the room, making sure you were truly alone. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


It was a good hour before you heard yelling from outside the window. 

_ “Action!” _

You were lying on one of the benches when you heard it. You made your way back over to the window, sitting down where you were before. 

You licked your lips as you heard that familiar grunting. You looked a little closer as you watched Adam swing the sword around, pretending to battle the other man in armor. 

Even though it had to be at least 20 degrees outside, you felt your skin on fire. Those familiar noises out of his mouth had you thinking about your little adventure in the car. You flashed back to his fingertips bruising your hips, getting you to go the speed that best suited him. 

The grunts ripping through his throat outside sounded just like the ones he had in the car. You nibbled on the inside of your cheek again as your body reacted. If you still had your panties on, you were sure they would be soaked by now. 

_ “Fuck!”  _ came from downstairs. 

You shut your eyes as you laid your back against the cool brick. You had to try and calm yourself down. You jumped out of your seat a little as the director yelled  _ “CUT! Let’s go again!”  _

You took a deep breath, trying to calm yourself. You were always like this after your encounters with him, especially after it’s been a while. You wanted more… and no matter how good the encounter… you didn’t feel satisfied. 

Your breath stuttered as you heard his grunts and curses again. Your hand was inching closer and closer to your clit, but no… you were his good girl, and you were going to stay that way. 

But you could have fun along the way. 

You stood up, walking over to your bag set on one of the benches. John, bless his heart, still checked on you every now and again. You made it clear that the only thing you needed was your bag out of the car and to be alone until Adam got back. You think he would learn his lesson from earlier… 

You rummaged around in your purse, pulling out your phone. You walked back over to your seat next to the window. You closed your eyes as his lovely grunts filled your ears once again. You squeezed your hands into fists, feeling the nails dig into the palms of your hands. You were dripping now and all your mind could do was imagine him yelling those grunts in your ears as he took you right here… 

You couldn’t handle it anymore. You hiked your dress up and snapped some photos. You knew his favorite positions, so you made sure to change the angle of your phone to get them. You made sure to show him how wet you were from him, without him even being near you. 

You didn’t even look over them to make sure they were good enough. You needed to show him what he did to you, and you needed to show him now. 

You hit send on your phone as you looked out the window again. The grunts filled your ears again as you now saw Adam rolling around on the ground with his co-star. The camera was moving in on them as they eventually stood up and threw a couple of fake punches. 

You were mesmerized for a few minutes until the director shouted  _ “CUT” _ again. You watched Adam shake his co-stars hand and walk over to behind the cameras. John made it to view as he handed Adam his phone. 

Showtime. 

You sat up a little straighter, hoping you would see his reaction first hand. 

It was far, but you managed to watch his fingers type his password in. He looked over his shoulders a few times before bringing his phone closer to his face. He looked around once again as he shoved his phone back towards John. He grabbed the parka out of John’s arms, shoving it back on. 

You hummed to yourself as you imagined him putting the jacket back on to hide his erection. If that was the case, you knew you would be punished for it… And you couldn’t wait. 

You watched as Adam sat in a chair behind the cameras as they started filming with other people. You rolled your eyes at this. He wasn’t going to come up any time soon… 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


You hummed as you felt intermittent pressure on your head. Your eyes fluttered open as you heard your name being whispered, slowly waking you from your sleep. 

You identified the pressure on your head as Adam’s hand, rubbing against your hair. 

He whispered your name again. His hands were now guiding you up. Your choice of bed was one of the many benches in the room

“Are you done for the day?” your voice was low as you rubbed your eye, trying to wake up. 

“Yeah. I can see you got bored.” He pulled out his phone from his pocket as he sat next to you on the bench. 

You licked your lips as you looked down at his hands. He pulled up a photo album with your name on it. All the previous pictures you’ve sent in the past, along with the ones you contributed today. He took a deep breath through his nose as he switched back and forth between two of the photos you sent today. 

“See I’m having trouble…” he looked over to you. You leaned in a little closer watching his fingers swipe every couple of seconds on his phone screen. 

“This one… I can see your perfect soft tits in it…” he swiped over again. “But this one… I can see that glistening little cunt all wet and ready for me…” You looked over to him as he licked his lips. 

“I don’t think I can pick a new favorite.” He shoved his phone back into his pocket. 

“Can I do anything to help you choose?” You scooted closer to him on the bench as your hand squeezed one of his thick thighs. 

“Hm… See if you were a good girl you could…” his hand made its way up to your jaw, gripping tight. This caused your mouth to hang open as he leaned in towards your ear. 

“But you’ve been very, very bad…” he released his grip on your jaw and pointed at the wall. 

“Stand against the wall. Now.” He ordered. You gulped as you pushed yourself off the bench. You could feel your breathing increase as you stepped up to the wall closest to the window where you did your little photoshoot. 

“Back against the wall.” You turned around, following his orders. You carefully watched his movements as he was now standing up. 

“You knew what you were doing, sending me those pictures while I worked…” He stepped closer to you, standing above you. Your breathing hitched as you looked up at him. He furrowed his eyebrows as he tsk-ed down at you. 

“Such a dirty girl… I had to put on my jacket just to hide my dick getting hard…” His voice was starving… 

You stood there with a mixture of emotions. You were nervous, of course, but you also had a sense of victory. 

“Now I have to punish you twice.” His finger was caressing up and down your arm as you clenched your thighs again. You needed friction on your clit or else you would explode.

“T-Twice?” You questioned quietly. He took another step closer to you causing your head to rest against the wall behind you. 

“Don’t you remember?” His finger was now tracing your curves. When you shook your head no, he tsk-ed at you again. 

“I expected more from you…” He took a step back, bending down. You bit your tongue as you watched him. He kept his eyes on you as he reached for his knee high boot. He dug around for a moment but smirked up at you when he finally pinched it between his fingers. You watched as he slowly pulled out your black lace panties from his boot. 

Shit. 

“Do you remember now?” He questioned again as he stood up straighter, stepping closer again. 

You rapidly nodded your head, agreeing.

“You know I hate it when you wear this shit… They always get in my way.” Your eyes lost contact with his once he started balling the panties up in his hands. 

“Open.” He was now tapping your chin with his finger. You hesitated, but you followed his direction. You wanted to desperately show him that you were still his good girl. 

The bitter taste of your own womanhood immediately hit your taste buds as he shoved your panties in your mouth. 

“You don’t take those out until I tell you… They’ll keep you quiet.” His finger was now on the top of your thigh, slowly lifting the hem of your dress. 

“You do remember how to be quiet, don’t you?” He bent down a little, moving his finger towards your folds. 

“Already so wet… So eager for me I see.” His voice was animalistic as he shoved two fingers into your screaming cunt. You kept your eyes on him as your chest was rapidly moving up and down with your rapid breaths. He curled and pumped his fingers a few times before yanking them out. You wanted to whine and bitch, but no. You had to remind him that you were his good girl. 

You adjusted your stance as you watched him. He kept his pointer and middle finger together as they left your dripping cunt. They slowly made their way to his mouth. You softly moaned as he shoved both fingers into his mouth. Your legs trembled as you watched his eyes roll back into his head. 

This caused you to moan a little louder, whipping his eyes back open. 

“Didn’t I tell you to be quiet?” He slowly licked the remaining slick he had on his fingers. You felt more of your own bitter taste fall onto your tongue as you started to drool against your panties. 

“Show me you’re still my good girl from before.” He licked his fingers one last time before they moved to his pants. You watched as he tugged on his costume pants, freeing his erection for the second time that day. 

You watched as he pumped himself with his hands a few times before finding a new grip on your thighs. His arms wrapped tightly as he lifted you up, sliding you against the wall. 

“Be fucking quiet. I don’t need everyone getting a free show.” He grunted as he snapped his hips hard, shoving himself into your cunt. 

You squeezed your eyes shut, trying to compose yourself before you started screaming. You wrapped your legs around his waist, trying your best to keep yourself up. His left arm unwrapped from your thigh and found a new home on the wall above your head. 

_ “Fuck!’  _ He mumbled into your neck. “I never get used to how tight your pussy is.” He moaned curse words against your skin. 

You couldn’t make a noise so you settled on sinking your nails into his now bare shoulders. Your hands were tugging at his flowy shirt, trying to show him how good he was making you feel. Some sort of way without making a noise. You had a title to get back. 

The slapping noise filled your ears as he picked up the pace of his hips. 

“Was thinking about devouring this pussy the entire fucking time. I couldn’t focus on anything else.” He hissed through his teeth. His face was getting red as he was struggling to get enough leverage against your cunt. He grunted a few times out of annoyance before he gave up. You felt your body being lifted up off the wall and being thrown against the single table all in one swift motion. 

The cool wood froze your skin as he picked his rhythm back up. The new position caused his dick to rub against your ridges, causing you to let a loud moan to slip from your throat. 

“What did I fucking tell you?” Adam’s voice was growing deeper as he pulled his dick out of your throbbing cunt. 

Adam reached his fingers into your mouth, peeling your panties from his mouth. 

“T-To be quiet…” Your body was aching, as you felt like you disappointed him. 

“Turn around. Now.” Your breathing hitched as he turned around, bending over the table face down. 

“You know the rules…” He lightly kicked your ankles, telling you to spread your legs open. 

“You’re not allowed to touch yourself… Hands on the table…” you felt his hand slap across your bottom, causing you to bite down on your lip. 

“I know you like to cheat…” The same hand that slapped your ass was now rubbing your cheek, soothing that hard sting that was growing across your bottom. 

You released your lip as you followed his directions. You set your hands on either side of your head as he slapped your bottom once again. You squeezed your eyes shut, trying not to make a noise. You felt your folds dripping onto the table as you heard him grunt loudly. You knew he loved you like this. All spread out and just for him. 

His hand slapped your bottom again as he moaned your name. He rubbed your cheek, trying to take the pain away. It was a few moments before his skin lost contact with yours. 

You were trying to catch your breath as you turned your head from side to side, trying to find where he went. You licked your lips, feeling as your cunt ached. It felt so empty without him… 

You surprised yourself when you stayed quiet as you felt your hair being yanked from behind you. The only thing in your vision was the wooden ceiling. 

“Think you’ll be quiet, now?” He grunted in your ear. When you nodded your head, he pulled your hair a little tighter, causing you to lift yourself on the table. You felt his other hand rubbing the small of your back, telling you to arch your back. 

“There’s my good girl…” 

You felt complete again as you felt him fill your cunt up again. Slapping your bottom as he thrust his hips at a fast pace. 

“Fuck… I love seeing your ass shake just for me.” He slapped your bottom again as you heard your skin clapping against his again. 

“You want to cum?” He questioned through a grunt. You were too scared to say anything, so you nodded your head. You wanted to stay his good girl. You didn’t dare go against him. 

“Hmm… Fuck… Let me hear you say it.” He slapped your bottom again. “Let me hear my good girl.” His hips snapped a little harder, causing him to hit your cervix. 

“ _ God yes.  _ Please let me cum for you.” you whined. You wanted to do everything you could to help him feel the pleasure he needed to remember you in case you went a few more months without each other. 

You felt as he gripped your hair tighter, standing you up straighter. When he released the grip on your hair, you laid your head against his shoulder. He snaked his other hand towards your neglected bundle of nerves. His rough fingers swirled around your clit, causing your legs to tremble. 

You could feel his hips start to stutter as his fingers swirled faster. 

You reached behind you, grabbing a handful of his hair, tugging his hair as he grunted in your ear. You felt your legs trembling again as his other hand pulled down the top of your dress, revealing your left breast. You felt his hand wrap around, squeezing as he pressed harder as he circled around your clit. 

“Cum for me.” He grunted in your ear again. 

You again followed his orders as you pulled the ends of his hair. Your vision went white as you felt everything explode. You could hear his deep voice moaning your name into your ear as he left soft kisses on your temple. You could feel his length contracting as he filled you up once again. 

_ “Fuck!”  _ He hissed through his teeth. He released his grip on you, pushing you against the table once again. 

“You’re going to take every fucking drop that I give you.” 

And that you did. You always did. Feeling his warm load dripping down your leg later in the day was a reminder of how good he made you feel. How good you made  _ him  _ feel. You always saved those moments in your mind. You stored them, thinking back to him when you missed him. 

The new moment you would remember in your head was when John was holding the car door for you again. When you sat down in the back, you heard the door shut quickly behind you. 

When you looked over to where he would be sitting, you saw his parka once again. John sat in the driver's seat, pulling the car away from the castle. 

“He wanted you to have his jacket.” John took a moment before he cleared his throat. 

  
  


You wore that jacket when you were back at your apartment. You slept in it when you felt especially lonely.

One particular lonely night you were on your couch, drinking your choice of ‘forget about him’ wine when you got a knock at your door. 

You set your wine glass down on the table in front of you. You shed the parka and threw it on the couch behind you before walking towards the door. 

When you opened the door you heard your last name being questioned by some sort of delivery boy. 

“That’s me.” 

You were handed a clipboard to sign. Once you did so you watched as the delivery boy bent down to pick up a huge bouquet of red roses. You were taken aback by them. You stood there for a moment, thinking they were delivered to the wrong person. 

You snapped out of it, grabbing the vase. You took a step backward and turned around in time to set the flowers on your kitchen counter. 

“You have this too.” you watched as he bent down once again, picking up a tiny box from the ground. 

A wrinkle formed in between your eyebrows as you took the box from him. He flashed you a smile before walking away, satisfied that his job was done. 

You shut the door behind you as you set the box next to the flowers. You opened one of your drawers, grabbing a kitchen knife. You carefully dragged the sharp tip along the tape, revealing a purple velvet box. 

You were quick to run your fingers over the material, noticing how soft it was. You hesitated for a moment, but you slowly opened the lid. 

A fucking pearl necklace with matching earrings. You took a deep breath as you noticed a note with your name written on it. You blinked a few times before grabbing it. 

_ “Just a few ways to show you I miss you.”  _

  
  


That’s when you were interrupted by your phone ringing. 

You walked over to the couch and fished your phone from the parka. You answered the phone without looking at the caller ID. 

“Hello?” you were looking back towards the flowers, taking most of your kitchen.

_ “Did you get my gifts?”  _ your heart skipped a beat at that deep voice you haven't heard in a few weeks. 

“I just got them.” You were trying to hide the smile on your face. You had to play it cool. 

_ “I have one more thing to show you I miss you.”  _ You could hear other voices behind him, which told you he was still on set. 

“Oh? What’s that?” You questioned, sitting on the couch again as you grabbed your wine glass. 

_ “Check your messages.”  _

It was a few seconds before you heard the dial tone. You took a big gulp of your wine before setting the wine glass down once again. You sat back as you heard a few text tones come from your phone. 

The first one was a video. All you could see was black material. You pressed play as you wrinkled your eyebrows again. 

You turned the volume up as you heard his deep grunts that made you melt so quickly. You felt your skin on fire once the view became clearer. It was your panties from your last meet up, and he was jacking off to them. He moved the camera to show his hand moving up and down his long throbbing length. You bit your lip as you heard his familiar voice moaning your name over and over again. You couldn’t help but slip your hand into your panties. You rubbed your clit along with his rhythm in the video. It was a few minutes of your moans meeting his before you felt your walls quiver around your fingers. You watched as he unloaded his cum on the black lace panties he kept from you. You licked your lips, realizing how badly you wanted to taste it. 

You bit your lip as the video ended. You took a deep breath as you closed out of it and read the messages underneath. 

_ “Come back to Ireland next week. John will pick you up from the airport. Can’t wait to see you.”  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Christmas morning (Clyde Logan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Clyde wants to give you a Christmas gift early.

Clyde took a deep breath through his nose as he turned over in bed. A wrinkle formed in between his eyebrows when he didn’t feel your presence next to him. When he finally had enough energy to flutter his eyes open, that’s when it was confirmed that you weren’t there.

He couldn’t help the sigh that left his chest as he placed his hand over your side of the bed. It was still warm, telling him that you weren’t gone for long. This is when he looked over to your bedside table, catching a glimpse of the alarm clock. 

It was way too early, considering the late shift he worked last night at the bar. He could easily turn back over and go back to bed, but it was Christmas… He wanted to spend as much time with you as he could. 

Clyde took a deep breath before he sat at the edge of the bed, hearing a few noises coming from the kitchen. He rolled his shoulders back as he stood on his feet, walking over to the bedroom door. He was quiet as he turned the doorknob, hearing soft music filling his ears. 

He tilted his head over, trying his hardest to decipher what he was listening to. He pouted his lips as he walked quietly into the kitchen. Christmas music was softly playing in the room as you came into view. Your back was to him, standing in front of the stove. Clyde couldn’t help the soft smile spreading across his face when he saw you.

You were humming along to the song, swaying your hips side to side as you danced along to the beat. The music was quiet enough, making sure you didn’t wake him up. He leaned against the wall, watching as you set a few pieces of bacon in a pan, hearing the sizzle as you laid them down. 

Clyde couldn’t help but shake his head to himself, holding back a laugh. You continued to dance as you walked over to the coffee pot, pouring a cup for yourself. You were still dancing to the music as he looked down at your body. Your choice of pajamas was his Bob Seger t-shirt, which hung loosely around your curvy body. He could see your panties peeking through the bottom still using your dorky dance moves. He bit down on his tongue, holding back his laugh as he looked down at your legs. You were wearing knee-high socks, which made it easy for you to slide back and forth between the stove and your coffee cup. 

He couldn’t help but think about how amazing you were. How happy you made him. After years of dating, this was going to be the first Christmas morning you were going to spend together. You usually had to go into work in the morning, showing up to the family get together later in the night, but this year was different. You managed to talk your way into getting the day off. You stressed to him that you wanted to spend the day with him. It was something you two always talked about, and this was finally the year. 

This Christmas was already special to him.

The woman with the dorky dance moves was the love of his life and Clyde knew that. He knew you were the one for him, ever since he laid eyes on you. 

This year had some crazy ups and downs, further proving to him that you two were perfect together. The tough year that you two experienced never put any strain on your relationship. If anything, it made it stronger. Which made Clyde’s decision that much easier. 

New Year’s Eve was around the corner, just waiting for him to pop the big question. He had a little black box hidden away for a certain question that he’s been wanting to ask you for a while. 

You setting your cup down on the counter shook him from his thoughts. You were still dancing and humming along to the music when he decided to finally walk up to you, wrapping his arms around your waist. 

“Merry Christmas, baby.” He whispered in your ear. 

He chuckled to himself as he felt you jump in his arms, startled that he was awake at this time. You took a quick breath, calming yourself down.

“Merry Christmas,” A giggle left your lips as you turned your head to look over to him. You planted a soft kiss on his lips before you turned your head back towards the stove.

“What are you doing awake?” You questioned, turning one of the knobs, heating up another pan. 

“I couldn’t sleep anymore. Not while you are awake.” He whispered as he dipped his head into the crook of your neck. He pressed his lips onto your skin as he left soft kisses. 

“You got in late, baby.” 

Clyde could feel your shiver against his kisses, sending them throughout your body. 

“I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed.” Your voice was hesitant as he continued to kiss your neck, wrapping his arms tighter around you. Your back was pressed against his chest as he felt your head tilt in the opposite direction, giving him more room for his kisses. 

“Do you want some coffee?” You whispered as he heard you fiddling with something. 

He opened his eyes for a moment, seeing that you were opening a carton of eggs, cracking them into a bowl. He hummed to himself as he kissed down your shoulder. 

“I’ll get some in a bit.” He mumbled against your skin. 

He lifted his head and moved over, making sure he wasn’t neglecting the other side of your neck. His lips were quick to be pressed onto your skin, inhaling your scent as he breathed through his nose. 

He couldn’t help the smile spreading over his face as another giggle left your lips. You put down the eggshells that were in your hand, reaching over for the kitchen towel. You wiped your hands before turning over to face him. 

A smile spread across your face as you lifted your hand to his head, combing his hair with your fingers.

“I love your morning hair.” You giggled up at him, still running your fingers through his tangles. 

“I love yours.” He smirked down at you as he ran his hand over your head. Your hair was always crazy in the morning, with frizzy pieces having a mind of their own. 

You were still smiling as he leaned his head down, placing his lips on top of yours. It was a gentle kiss as you stood on your tippy-toes, wrapping your arms around his shoulders for stability. 

Clyde wrapped his arms around you tighter, holding you in place as he deepened the kiss. You hummed against his lips as he slipped his tongue into your mouth. Your taste he loved so much filled his mouth as you quietly moaned. He couldn’t help but think of how good this day was already starting. 

You swirled your tongue around his as your hand was brought up to his head, tangling your fingers in his hair. He could feel his body lose all control as he pressed his growing length into your hip, causing you to moan again.

Your grip on his hair grew tighter as you deepened the kiss, wetting the corners of his mouth. 

You two were lost in each other, forgetting about everything else in the world. It was just you two as you moaned into his mouth, showing your growing need for him. It was perfect until the bacon grease popped, making you jump with the noise. You were quick to pull away from him, grabbing the tongs from the kitchen counter. 

“Shit,” you mumbled under your breath. 

He smiled to himself as he unwrapped his arms from you, letting you finish your task. He leaned against the counter as he watched you grab a plate with napkins laid on top. You set each piece of bacon onto the napkin, letting the grease soak up into it. You set the plate on the counter again as you turned the burner off. 

“It’s a good thing you like your bacon extra crispy.” You smiled to yourself as you stepped over to the bowl sitting on the counter. 

Clyde took a step forward, wrapping his arms around you once again. 

“Oh, no. You laughed to yourself. 

“What?” He mumbled his question as he watched you whisking the eggs in the bowl. 

“You are too much of a distraction in the kitchen.” You dropped some butter in the pan, watching it melt instantly. 

“We can’t run behind, we have a lot planned for today.” 

Clyde followed as you took a step over to stand in front of the stove. You poured the mixed eggs into the pan, as you laid your head back against his shoulder. 

“What am I supposed to do until you’re done?” He mumbled, turning his head to leave a kiss on your temple. 

“Well, the amazing girlfriend that I am, I put your favorite Christmas movie on…” You trailed off as a smile spread across your face. 

“I’ll bring breakfast in there.” You grabbed the egg spatula, turning the eggs over. 

“You are amazin’,” He smiled down at you, kissing you on your temple again before walking into the living room. 

  
  
  
  
  


After the movie ended, you two decided to open up presents. 

Clyde couldn’t help but notice how happy you looked as he opened his gifts. Seeing his reactions to everything you got him. You sat on the floor with the biggest smile as he reacted to everything you got him. 

You always were the best gift giver… Knowing this, he worked hard this year. He put a lot of thought into his gifts for you, knowing how special this year was already. 

He tried paying attention as you opened your gifts, but his mind wandered off again. New Year’s Eve was far away and he didn’t know if he could wait that long. 

He loved calling you his girlfriend but he knew it was time for an upgrade.

Clyde continued to think about this as you two got dressed and headed over to his brother, Jimmy’s, house. You drove as you hummed along to the Christmas song on the radio, resting your right hand on his thigh. Clyde had a moment of panic, hoping you wouldn’t feel the item burning in his front pocket. 

When you two arrived at Jimmy’s house, his wife, Slyvia, greeted you at the door. She always went all out with the Christmas decorations, but this year she really outdid herself. 

“Woah…” You whispered as you looked around the house. Your attention was immediately stolen the moment you walked in. 

“I know…” Slyvia hugged Clyde as a grin was shining over to you. 

“I had to go all out, knowin’ you were going to spend the entire day with us.” Slyvia then hugged you, swaying you side to side. 

When she released you from her hold she waved you two inside. 

“Sadie just got here… She’s been missin’ you two.” 

  
  


Clyde couldn’t help but be distracted the rest of the day. He watched as you had a glass of wine with Slyvia in the kitchen, watching Christmas movies with Sadie, and helping clean up after dinner. 

All he could think about was six days. Six long days before he popped the question to you. It seemed so far away, not wanting to wait that long. He patted his front pocket with his hand, feeling the little black box still in his jeans. He didn’t know why he had it… He knew it was logical to wait those six days until he could make it special. Something you deserved. Something to show you how much he loved you… 

You were helping clean the dishes when Jimmy walked up, joining his brother. Clyde was leaning against the wall in the living room, that had a perfect view of you. 

“Somethin’ on your mind?” Jimmy mumbled, bringing his bottle of beer to his mouth. 

“Hm?” Clyde blinked out of his stare, looking over to his brother. 

“What are you thinkin’ about?” Jimmy turned his head, looking into the kitchen. 

“What makes you think I’m thinkin’ about somethin’?” Clyde whispered, hoping not to bring attention to their conversation. 

“Clyde… I’ve known you my entire life.” Jimmy took a quick breath, looking back over to him. “You’re my brother… I know when you’re in deep thought about somethin’’.” Jimmy leaned against the wall, bringing the beer to his mouth again. 

Clyde couldn’t help but pout his lips a little. Damn his brother for knowing him so well. 

“How did you know it was time to ask Sylvia?” Clyde turned his head, once again looking over to you. You were now spraying the counters as Slyvia was sweeping the floors in the kitchen.

“To marry me?” Jimmy questioned. 

“Yup.” 

“Well,” Jimmy took a deep breath. “It was a gut feeling, really.” He adjusted the beer in his hand. 

“I almost couldn’t wait any longer…” Jimmy smiled to himself as his gaze was now on his wife. 

“She’s great for you… you know that.” Jimmy leaned over, whispering over to Clyde. “I say you do it whenever you feel like. If the moment feels right, then just do it.” 

Jimmy gave a reassuring pat on Clyde’s shoulder before he walked into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Slyvia’s waist. 

  
  
  
  


Jimmy’s advice stayed with him the rest of the night, repeating over and over again in his mind. He knew it was you and no one else. You were the girl for him and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with you. 

Ever since the day you met him at the bar all those years ago, he knew it. You were the designated driver for your friends. You were sitting at the bar drinking water as your friends played pool. You spent the entire night watching Clyde make drinks for everyone, amazed by his tricks and presentation. When he asked how you were, you spent the entire night talking to him. You were, as you put it, “obviously flirting” with him that night. Clyde was clueless though. He never thought he would be able to land a beauty like you. When you came in the next night, asking for his number, it became clear to him. 

No matter how much you expressed how you felt about him, he was still insecure with himself. His prosthetic arm was always something that stood out to him, feeling hyper-aware of it. Everyone always associated Clyde with his prosthetic arm… as if they didn’t care about who  _ he  _ was without it. When he met you he was always scared that you would run away from him, freaked out. 

But alas, you were the love of his life, always surprising him. You never cared or defined him by his prosthetic. You were so loving about it, stressing to him that it didn’t matter to you. You loved him for him and nothing else. 

Every day since he met you, he had to pinch himself, coming back to the reality that you loved him just as much as he loved you. That you were real. 

He never knew he could be loved the way you loved him. It was unconditional, showing him that he was worthy of being loved. Worthy of being cared for. 

Clyde turned his head to look over to you as you drove them back home. He would catch glimpses of you as the street lights would show your face. He had a moment to himself, wondering if you were still real. If you really sat next to him, being with him all these years. 

“I had fun today… I’m glad I got the day off.” You smiled to yourself as you turned into the neighborhood. 

“I am too, baby.” Clyde felt your hand resting on top of his thigh, squeezing it before you put both hands on the steering wheel. The little black box was still in his pocket, screaming to be opened… screaming to be seen tonight. 

Clyde watched as you pulled the car into the driveway, putting the car into park. 

“Ready?” You mumbled, unbuckling your seatbelt. 

“Hm.” Clyde hummed, following you as he stepped out of the car. He could feel the bile churning in his stomach as he walked towards the front door with you. 

He was quiet as he took a couple of steps in the hall. You were shedding your coat off when Clyde shook his head to himself. He stopped in his tracks as you were shaking the wrinkles out of your coat. 

“I’m going in late tomorrow if you wanna stay up.” You tilted your head as you lifted your coat, hanging the material up on the hook. 

Clyde took a deep breath to calm himself as he reached into his front pocket, slowly getting down on one knee. 

“We can watch-” Your sentence died off when you turned over, seeing him kneeling down on the floor in front of you. 

“Baby?” You questioned as your eyes widened. 

Clyde managed to rub the box against his chest, flipping the top open. He softly spoke your name, seeing your eyes starting to tear up. 

“I was going to do this on New Year’s Eve… But I don’t think I can wait any longer.” Clyde watched as you took a couple of steps forward, now standing in front of him. You had your hands over your mouth as a tear rolled down your cheek. 

“It was a perfect day, us spending Christmas mornin’ together and then being with family…” Clyde trailed off, feeling butterflies flutter in his tummy. 

He knew you loved him but there was still a fear in the pit of his stomach, telling him that you would say no… 

“You’ve been there for me over the last couple of years, showin’ me how to be loved when I didn’t think I deserved it.” Clyde continued. 

“You’ve always shown me the good in people even when I saw the worst.” 

He took a shaky breath in as he watched another tear roll down your cheek. You blinked a few more tears out of your eyes, taking a few deep breaths. 

“You’ve shown me that even though I was unlucky my entire life…” Clyde took another shaky breath in before he continued. 

“The night I met you my luck changed.” 

You were taking a couple of deep breaths, wiping the tears off of your face when he scooted closer to you. 

“Will you marry me?” 

A soft mumble left his mouth as he waited for your answer. It was only a split second of silence but it was long enough for him to go over every worst-case scenario. 

“Yes.” You nodded your head as your eyes started to tear up again. 

“Yes.” You repeated as a smile formed over your face. 

Clyde felt a weight off his shoulders as he picked the ring with his fingers, dropping the box onto the floor. He was gentle as he slid the ring onto your finger, finally knowing that he would be yours forever. 

“It’s beautiful.” You gasped, looking down at your hand, mesmerized by the rock shining up at you. 

“I love you.” Your voice was shaky as you reached your arms out, pulling him up to his feet. You were quick to press your lips against his, wrapping your arms around his broad shoulders. 

He couldn’t help but smile against you as he wrapped his arms around your waist, never wanting to let go. He felt your left hand resting on the side of his neck, feeling the new cool metal wrapped around your finger. 

You said yes. That was repeated in his mind until he heard your soft moan buzzing against his lips. 

You weren’t his girlfriend anymore… You were going to be his wife. Something he’s been wanting to call you for the longest time. 

Clyde bent down, wrapping his arm around your waist tighter. When he felt like he had a good enough grip, he lifted you up. You instinctively wrapped your legs around him, holding yourself up as he slowly walked over to the bedroom. 

“I love you,” You mumbled against his lips, deepening the kiss as you wrapped your legs tighter around him. 

He grunted at this, feeling the mattress hit his legs as he walked into the bedroom. He was careful to set you down on your back, hovering over you. 

“I love you so much,” He lifted his lips off of yours to leave soft kisses up and down your neck. 

“I love you so much,” He repeated. 

“Take off your clothes, baby.” He pouted his lips as he lifted himself off of you, watching as you followed his request. 

He watched as you shimmied out of your jeans, kicking them onto the ground. You lifted your shirt over your head, letting your hair fall against the mattress as you threw your shirt to join your jeans. 

Clyde then hovered over you again, going back to leave kisses on your neck. He could feel the goosebumps spreading across your body as his lips found their way towards your collarbone. 

“Clyde…” Your voice was shaky as you tangled your fingers in his hair. You were careful not to use your left hand, almost like you were scared to ruin your new piece of jewelry. 

His lips traveled over your sternum, kissing around your plump breasts still in your bra. He couldn’t stop the smile spreading across his lips as he kissed down your belly. It was your tickle spot and you always seemed to squirm when he kissed a certain area. 

Right on cue, you contorted your body as a giggle slipped your mouth. 

“Baby…” Another giggle slipping past your lips until he finally made it down to your legs. He wanted to cover you in kisses, making sure you knew how much he truly loved you. 

As he traveled along your body, he was slowly standing off the bed. When he made it to your knees his fingers wrapped around the hem of your panties, softly tugging it down your legs. He kissed back up towards your thighs, making sure he didn’t miss anywhere on your skin. 

Your body reacted in chills as he slowly opened your legs, now kissing your inner thighs. 

“Baby…” Your voice was different now. You weren’t giggling at him tickling you… you were moaning. Desperate to feel him. 

“Yes, baby?” He asked between kisses. 

His nose was inches away from your dripping folds, showing him how fast your body reacted to him. You bucked your hips, desperate to find his face. 

“I love you,” Another moan out of your mouth as he licked your folds, softly pushing through to graze over your clit. 

“I love you too, baby.” His voice was muffled as he swiped his tongue again, feeling your hips bucking again. 

He chuckled at this, wrapping his arms around your thighs. He sat on his knees once again as he pulled you towards him. Your body slid against the mattress, causing you to squeal. He could tell you tried to laugh, but his tongue going back and forth over your clit stopped you. You squeezed your thighs, holding his head in place as your hands met his hair. He felt the cool metal against his scalp, causing him to swirl his tongue faster. 

The soft whimpers leaving your mouth was driving him insane. He could feel the excitement spreading throughout his body, knowing how good he was making you feel. 

Clyde was circling his head, making sure that you were getting enough friction on your bundle of nerves as he unwrapped his right arm from your leg. He continued to swirl his tongue around you as his finger traveled to your folds, pumping in and out. 

The soft whimpers turned into you moaning profanities as your legs started to tremble around his head. He could feel your muscles contracting as he focused on the ridges rubbing against his finger. 

“Baby…” your mouth hung open as he added another finger, pumping in and out. 

“Hm.” He hummed, causing vibrations to buzz around your clit. 

“F-Fuck,” You stuttered, pulling at his hair. 

He could feel you starting to pulse around him, arching your back. 

“I-I’m close,” You took a quick breath in as you arched your back, running your fingers through his hair. 

The noises that were coming out of your mouth were a symphony, sending chills throughout his body. He wanted nothing more than to bring you the pleasure you deserved, but this wasn’t enough. He needed to show you how much he loved you. He needed to show you that your future husband will take care of you. 

That’s when he brought his head up, slipping his fingers out. You rolled your head over the mattress as a groan left your mouth. 

He always thought how cute you were when you complained like this. You were desperate, not caring about savoring the moment when it came to you cumming. Clyde wouldn’t let that happen ever, especially tonight. You deserved to be pampered, feeling  _ everything  _ you could. 

“You gotta learn to have some patience.” Clyde smiled over to you as he stood onto his feet. He shoved his two fingers into his mouth, gathering as much of you as he could. 

“Let me do you, baby.” The annoyance melted away as you pleaded, lifting your back off of the mattress. You were tugging at his shirt, bringing him closer to you. 

Clyde slid his fingers out of his mouth as he shook his head. He watched a wrinkle form in between your eyebrows as he lifted the shirt over his head. You were quick to run your hands over his broad chest, biting your lower lip. 

“Please, baby.” You blinked up at him, trying your best to look like a sad puppy. 

“Lay back down, baby… Please.” Clyde tossed his shirt onto the ground as you groaned again. 

He couldn’t help the smile spreading across his face as he watched you lie back down on your back. He watched as you withered around on the bed, flaunting your curves to him. Clyde swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched you.

“Nice try.” Clyde chuckled. 

He smiled to himself again as he kicked off his jeans, feeling how cold he was without you. This made him crawl on top of you again, pressing his chest against yours. He felt you puff your chest out, gathering as much warmth as you could, wrapping your arms around him. You hummed to yourself as your mouth turned into a smile. 

“I love you so much,” You whispered up at him. 

“Hm…” He hummed. “I love hearing that.” He smiled down at you as he bucked his hips, pressing his hard length against your hip. 

He couldn’t help but pay special attention to your mouth, watching as you bit down on your lower lip. You fluttered your lashes up at him, eyes growing heavy with pleasure. 

“I love saying it.” You mumbled. 

Your hands were running across his back, setting his skin on fire with your touch. 

“You know what else I’m going to love hearing?” Clyde whispered down at you as he guided his length to your entrance. 

“W-What’s that?” Your voice was low as you stuttered. Your back arched, needy for him. 

“Mrs. Logan.” He couldn’t help the grunt that ripped through his throat as he pushed himself through your folds.

He picked a slow rhythm, stretching you out to adjust to his size. He rested on his elbows, trying to stay as close to you as he could. He lowered his head to watch as soft whimpers slipped your throat. You had your eyes squeezed shut as he continued the pace of his hips, feeling as you gripped around him. 

He couldn’t help the grunt leaving his mouth as he bucked his hips, causing a yelp out of you. Clyde went back to the slow pace of his hips, watching as your hands moved over to your bra. 

He licked his lips as he focused on your left hand, showing off your new piece of jewelry. Your hands worked at your front clasp bra, unhooking to free your breasts to him. His eyes then shifted over to your pebbled nipples, presenting themselves to him. 

Clyde furrowed his eyebrows, thrusting his hips at a faster rhythm as he leaned his head down. He couldn’t stop moaning against your skin as he left kisses around your collarbone. Your breasts bouncing against his chin with each thrust he took. 

“F-Fuck,” you muttered, wrapping your arms around him. 

He could feel your walls pulsating around him, once again close to cumming. He grunted in frustration as he went against his instincts, slowing his hips to a stop. 

“Clyde.” Annoyance was on your voice again as he lifted his head to look at you. 

He watched as you bit down on your lower lip, hiding a smirk. 

“What’s so funny?” He mumbled down at you. 

That’s when he felt your leg wrapping tightly around his waist. He didn’t have time to figure out what you were doing until it was too late. You managed to flip him over, sitting in his lap. He took a shaky breath in as he felt his feet hanging off the mattress. Your hand guided his length towards your folds as you sunk down, biting down on your lip. 

“Say it again.” Your hips started slowly as a soft moan crept through your mouth. 

“Say what, baby?” Clyde grunted as he smirked up at you, knowing exactly what you wanted. He gripped your hip with his right hand, guiding your thrusts as you let out a small giggle. 

“Mrs. Logan…” He trailed off as he clenched his jaw. 

He watched a smile spread across your face as you thrust your hips faster. The moans that were escaping your mouth were getting louder. This made him pout out his lips, trying to stay focused on you on top of him. 

His eyes roamed over you, taking in every little detail. The way your round tit’s bounced with every thrust you took. The way you were now throwing your head back, shouting moans to the ceiling. The creaking sound coming from the bed frame, matching with the profanities coming out of your mouth. Your hands were pressed against his chest, anchoring yourself to get the perfect amount of friction that you needed. That’s what he focused on the most. 

He tilted his head down, getting a perfect view of your hands. More specifically the ring wrapped around your finger. Just looking at it reminded him of how perfect you were. How happy you made him. More importantly, how he was going to spend the rest of his life trying to make  _ you _ happy. Every day he was going to prove to you that he was the one for you. 

His life’s purpose, really. 

“Again!” Your voice was shaky as you moaned loudly. 

Your hips were gaining speed, telling him that you were chasing that high you’ve been trying to pry out of him. 

He pressed his fingers into your hip, making sure you didn’t stop. He knew that you loved cumming on top, feeling the shockwaves take over your body. He knew that your favorite part was when you collapsed on top of him, laying against his chest. He would always wrap his arms around you, softly petting your back as he guided you from your high. He would hold you until you eventually had to peel him off of you, needing to get dressed or get cleaned up. 

“Mrs… Logan…” Clyde spoke through his grunts, feeling as your ridges rubbed against him. 

“I’m gonna cum…” You trailed off as your mouth hung open, knowing you were close. 

“Cum, baby…” Clyde’s hand released from your hip, moving his hand between your bodies. 

His thumb pushed past your folds, swirling around on your clit. He watched as you squeezed your eyes shut, moaning his name over and over. Your head dipped down, letting your hair fall over your face. 

His thumb slowed down to lightly graze over your bundle of nerves, causing your body to jerk in every direction. He couldn’t stop watching as you two were getting lost in each other. 

He wanted to blame the excitement of the engagement on why he came so fast. Maybe it was the fact that he was so in love with you that he couldn’t last any longer. It was perfect timing for you two though. He seemed to fill you up at the same time you collapsed on his chest. 

You two laid there as he wrapped his arms around you, starting his routine as you were catching your breath. 

“Hm…” You hummed to yourself. 

He felt your body shift, lying next to him on the bed. You rested your head against his chest, listening to his heart calm itself down. 

This is when Clyde shook his head to himself. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He wanted to know what he did right to be able to call you his forever. To call you his future wife. 

He would wake up next to you every morning for the rest of his life. He would come home from a hard day at work, knowing that you would be there to make it better. The day’s he missed his mom and just needed to be comforted. 

“Are you okay?” Your voice broke the silence as you turned your head to look at him. 

“Yeah, baby.” He looked over to you, turning onto his side to face you. 

“Just thinkin’” He mumbled, wrapping his arm around your waist. He looked down at your left hand, tracing circles over his chest. A glimpse of light hit the ring  _ just  _ right, flashing towards him. 

“What about?” You lifted your head, pecking a quick kiss onto his lips. 

“About marryin’ you.” A smile spread across his face as he rubbed his hand up and down your side, feeling the outlines of your curves. 

“Really?” The grin on your face melted him as you asked. 

“Of course.” He nodded his head. 

The grin on your face seemed permanent as you continued tracing on his chest. 

“I’m sorry.” Clyde pouted his lips now. 

“For what?” Your face twisted with confusion, not expecting an apology. 

“I was going to make it special for you… take you to dinner and maybe propose out in some forest…” He shook his head. 

“I just couldn’t wait anymore.” He looked over to you, studying your face. 

“Baby…” You took a deep breath. “It was perfect.” You smiled up at him again. 

“I don’t need some big show for you to prove to me how much you love me.” You pecked another kiss on his lips. 

“You show me every day.” 

Clyde couldn’t help but shake his head again. He loved you so much it almost hurt. 

He wrapped his arm around you tighter, pulling you closer to him. You rested your head against his chest again, now tracing hearts into his chest. 

He couldn’t help but let his mind wander as you two laid there. How different life would be now. He wouldn’t have to use your last name anymore or call you his girlfriend. 

You two would spend months planning the wedding, him being anxious about what you would look like in your wedding dress. How beautiful you would look, making him fall in love with you even more. 

He could hear your soft snores filling the room as his eyes grew heavy. He dipped his nose into your hair, gathering as much of your scent as he could. Flashes of the day ran through his mind, but only one thing stuck out to him. One thing that he repeated in his mind over and over again as he fell asleep. It was the only thing he’s been wanting for years… practically since the moment, he knew he was in love with you. You were going to be his wife.

And that right there… was the luckiest thing to happen to him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. "I'll wait." (Kylo Ren)

_ Summary: Professor Kylo Ren gets interrupted during his Diabetes lecture by your talking. Turns out he punishes in a different way… at least with his favorite student.  _

\------------------------------------------

Nursing school was kicking your ass. 

You were sleep-deprived, burned out, and ready to go home. No amount of coffee could make you feel normal again. You didn’t know when the last time you stepped out of your place that wasn’t for school. Your back constantly hurt from hunching over and looking at your textbooks. You were pretty sure your eyesight was going bad by how much you looked at your computer screen. The cramp in your hand never went away since you were always taking notes. You couldn’t remember that you had a home-cooked meal instead of fast food on your way to lecture.

You had to keep telling yourself that you were only going to feel like this for a few more weeks. Graduation was so close you could taste it. You had everything prepared, ready to get the fuck out of this stress-filled program. You had your graduation outfit laid out since you bought it, looking at it every so often for motivation. You would look at it when you felt like the words in your textbook were mushing together, when you were getting frustrated with your papers, or when you were just being straight-up lazy. 

You complained a lot, considering this was your life’s purpose. You grew up knowing you always wanted to help people. Whenever you found yourself losing hope, you would remember that. Every time you were stressed or just wanted to quit, you would think about everything you went through in your life and how previous nurses helped you and your family. You were grateful for them. They showed you there was good, even at your darkest times. 

Another reason why you wouldn’t quit was your professor. 

Kylo fucking Ren. 

Out of all the years you were in college, working your way to this point, he was your favorite. Sure he was short-circuited, getting frustrated every time someone answered his question wrong, but that didn’t take away from his passion. You knew he would only get pissed with his eye twitching because he cared for the subject. He wanted his students to learn as much as possible before he sent us out into the real world. Your fellow classmates would look at you like you were insane when you defended him. 

“You’re only defending him because you’re his favorite.” 

They would always use that against you like it was their winning argument. You did what you always did, rolled your eyes, and tell them all the reasons why he’s an amazing teacher. 

Well, that and he was undeniably attractive… but you would never say that out loud. 

Not only was he passionate about his job, but he also gave multiple opportunities to students. Every time someone was on the verge of failing he would give extra credit or send them to you for tutoring. Sure he did some yelling before he offered it, but it was still the gesture of trying to help them. 

Now even though you weren’t technically a tutor, you would never say no to him. Every time you would agree to do it for him, he would give you a reassuring nod. Some sort of validation you craved from him. He would never smile, of course… only nod. There was one time you could have sworn one corner of his mouth twitched, almost trying his hardest not to. You would feel yourself pining over him, imagining he was trying to hide his feelings towards you. 

Good lord, you were being an idiot. There was no way Professor fucking Ren had a thing for you… You were obviously losing it staying up with the late nights you were having. You would admit that it was obvious you were his favorite student, but there was no way in hell that it was anything more than that. 

You still found yourself being an idiot… It was mostly during his tests.

You would always sit in the front, trying to get the best view of him… obviously. After every question you answered, you would glance up at him. Your heart dropped down to your ass when he would quickly look away, almost like he didn’t want to be caught staring at you. Even if he was looking at you, it was probably because you looked stupid during tests. Biting your nails as your mind tried to remember your notes or trying to picture his lecture. You would shift in your seat every so often, twirling a piece of your hair in between your fingers. You probably were annoying the people around you.

Every time you hit submit on your test, you would gather your things along with your scrap paper and head over to his desk. It was the same thing over and over. He would whisper your last name, causing your body to react in chills. 

“Alway’s the first to finish… you need to learn how to slow down.” He would look down to you, collecting your paper. 

“It’s worked for me for this long… don’t see why I should change now.” You would whisper back, snaking your arms through your coat. 

“Yes,” He clenched his jaw. “But there are certain things you can’t rush.” He hissed through his teeth. 

“Yes, professor.” You looked down at your feet once you saw his eye twitching. 

You would throw your bag over your shoulder, speed walking out of the testing center. Even in a whisper, his voice would still make your body react in a way that you couldn’t explain. 

It was embarrassing how often you thought about him when you were alone in the darkness of your room. The little personal time you had was spent trying to blow off steam. You would bite down on your lip, pretending that your hand was his as you circled around on your neglected bundle of nerves. It would scream at you every time he would make eye contact with you in class or he would give you those little-to-nothing reassuring nods. You, of course, couldn’t do anything about it while you were at school or studying for the next test… so you banked onto those moments, hanging on to them whenever you had a moment to yourself.

You usually thought back to those moments when you were spaced out, waiting for class to start. Remembering each muffled moan that would slip your lips. 

“Alright, class,” 

Professor Ren slammed his bag down onto his table, yanking you from your thoughts. You almost flinched, thinking you were in trouble from what you were thinking about. 

“Let’s get started, shall we?” 

You were sitting in the second row, trying your best not to look like a teacher’s pet. You figured this was enough space between you two, where your mind wouldn’t wander off to thoughts you shouldn’t be thinking about in public.

“This will be the last unit we go over until you all graduate…” He trailed off as he was looking around the room, studying the class. “And you will no longer be my students.” His eyes landed on you, staring for a couple of moments. 

He certainly wasn’t making it easy for you, was he?

You took a shaky breath in as you watched him turn around, grabbing an expo marker. 

“Dia...betes,” He lengthened the word as he wrote it aggressively on the whiteboard now in front of him.

You were already scratching the word down on your notebook, eager to hear him start lecturing. 

“Andrew,” He turned around, pointing his finger to one of your classmates. “Tell me what you know about it.” 

Everyone shifted in their seats, turning to look back at Andrew. He was one of the ones that sat in the back row, sneaking out of lecture every so often. Everyone listened as he stuttered about how his aunt was affected by the disease. 

You on the other hand kept facing forward, keeping your gaze on your professor. He paced back and forth as he shook his head to himself. 

“I don’t need a backstory of how your Aunt Jessica can’t remember to take her own medication…” 

You flinched in your seat again when he shouted your last name. He stopped in his tracks to turn his head towards you, causing your skin to catch on fire.

“The disease is a result of a deficiency in what organ?” He clenched his jaw as he waited for your answer. 

“The pancreas…” Your voice was shaky but it got the point across as he turned around to the whiteboard. 

He started to write notes on the board as he explained the function of the pancreas. You could still feel your body on fire as you scribbled into your notebook. You took a deep breath through your nose, trying your best to stay focused on his lecture. 

“Hey,” a whisper from next to you interrupted your thoughts. You looked over to see Rhett, another one of your classmates. 

“I missed what he said, can you repeat it?” Rhett whispered, biting his lower lip. 

“Uh, yeah.” You whispered back, looking down at your notes. 

“Diabetes is summed up into the three P’s with patients…. polyphagia, polyuria, and polydipsia.” You looked ahead to Professor Ren, seeing that he was still writing things on the board. 

When you looked back over next to you, you saw that Rhett had a confused look on his face. 

“Excessive eating, urinating and they have unquenchable thirst-” 

You felt your heart stop when Professor Ren shouted your last name, causing you to whip your head in his direction. 

“Sorry-” You lowered your head down to your notebook, hoping he would let it go. 

You wanted to roll your eyes at Rhett, knowing this was the first time Professor Ren has called on you for fucking around during class. Luckily, he continued his lecture. 

“Without enough insulin, the blood supply is steadily choked off from the nerves and surrounding tissues… That is why you hear patient’s being told to check their feet often.” Professor Ren was slowly walking back and forth, looking over the entire class. 

“Peripheral neuropathy, or nerve damage, is common with diabetics.” Professor Ren wrote on the board before turning back towards the class. 

“Without what?” Rhett whispered over to you again. 

You took a deep breath, feeling your blood starting to boil. You badly wanted to pick up your shit and find another seat. How were you expected to learn if this asshole keeps stealing your attention? 

“Insulin.” You gritted through your teeth. 

“I’m sorry,” Professor Ren shouted your last name again. 

“I’ll wait.” 

_ Fucking Rhett… _

“I-I’m sorry, Professor-” You could feel the entire classroom stare at you as you were basically shaking in your seat. “It won’t happen again.” 

Professor Ren stared at you for a moment before going back to his pacing and lecture. 

You wanted to shrivel up and disappear in your seat as the class went on. You knew everyone was freaking out that the teacher’s pet got in trouble, let alone in front of everyone. You were embarrassed. You found yourself looking over to the clock every so often, wishing for Professor Ren to dismiss the class. 

You didn’t think it would end. It felt like forever until he erased his white-board, looking out to the class again. 

“That’s it for today… I’ll see you next week.” His deep voice echoed in your ears as you started to pack up your bags. 

You bit down on your lip, feeling like a sloth as everyone was already out of the classroom. 

“Ah,” that deep voice called out your last name. “Come down here.” 

_ Fuck. _

Usually, when he called on you after class, it was him asking you to tutor someone. You knew that wasn’t the case today…

“It’s funny,” He crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at you like you were a child.

“What’s that?” You chewed on your bottom lip, feeling his upcoming scolding. 

“That you decide to act out  _ now. _ Right at the end of the semester.” He pouted his lips for a moment. 

Even though you were about to get your ass handed to you, you couldn’t stop looking up at him, amazed by his beauty. 

His dark wavy hair, tickling the bottom of his neck was the first thing that caught your eye that first day of class. His hazel eyes staring down at you made you weak at the knees. With each blink he took, you could have sworn you felt a drift coming from his eyelashes. Sure he was a tall, brooding man that could overpower you, but you could sense something in him… a weakness? Something that made him human just like the rest of us. 

Out of everything that made him attractive, thinking back to him in your bed every so often, it was his beauty marks that did it for you. 

You would find yourself sitting in the front row counting them. Of course, when you were imagining him on top of you, you pictured counting them then… 

“Talking in my class isn’t something I associate with you.” His eye twitched, giving away that his anger was creeping up on him.

“I know… I’m sorry, Professor.” Your voice was quiet as you blinked up at him, feeling awkward where you stood. 

“It won’t happen again.” You swallowed the lump in your throat as he squinted his eyes down at you. 

“I’ve heard that before.” He clenched his jaw at him. 

“I’m sor-” 

“You can redeem yourself this weekend.” He interrupted your repeated apology. 

“This weekend, sir?” Your face twisted with confusion as you watched him throw the strap of his bag over his shoulder. 

“I need your assistance with my first-year clinical students” He sighed. “They aren’t responding to my… teaching methods.” 

A wrinkle formed in between your eyebrows, not fully understanding what he was asking you. 

“Professor?” 

“They’re scared of me while I watch them do their head-to-toe assessments on patients. I would like you to join me so they feel more comfortable.” He hissed through his teeth. 

“Oh-Okay…” you nodded your head slowly, desperately trying to shove the thoughts of him in tight scrubs out of your mind. Good lord, you needed to get out of here fast… 

“Wear your uniform so they know you’re on their side.” He clenched his jaw again as he started walking towards the door. 

“5:30 am sharp. I expect you to be on time.” His deep voice faded as he walked out of the room, leaving you alone.

Thinking about your professor in scrubs was on your mind the rest of the week, making you regret ever talking in his class. It was the new fantasy that preoccupied your mind as you worked off your stress. 

You were sad to say that you were blowing off steam more than usual this week… 

Friday morning you woke up to an email from Professor Ren. He instructed you on how to get to his office in the hospital the next day. 

_ “Don’t be late” _ was written at the end of the email, which made you roll your eyes at your screen.

Sure you were sorry for talking in his class but this was starting to get out of hand. You had a right to be angry, considering this was your ‘first offense.’ He was treating you like a child and it was starting to annoy the living shit out of you.

Your body was in for a shock when you finally found your way into his office that next morning. You had your coffee in your hand as you walked past a set of double doors. It led you to a dimly lit hallway, with open rooms on either side. You turned your head, noticing one of the rooms had a handful of tables set up, already having students filling the seats. 

You could feel the nerves creeping up as you continued walking, noticing the other rooms were filled with hospital beds and mannequins. The walls were covered in flyers and information that would come in handy for students. Listing tutors and times that they were available. 

You tried to focus on that information as you walked to the door at the end of the hall. 

_ “Kylo Ren, Clinical educator.”  _ was on a plack hung on the closed door. 

You took a deep breath, looking down at your watch. 5:15 am. You were early, meaning you could show him that you weren’t the child he was treating you like. 

You swallowed another sip of coffee, lifting your hand to the door. You tried your best to be confident, but the knocks came out softer than you wanted. 

“Come in.” His stern voice was on the other side of the door, telling you he was already in some sort of mood. 

“Good morning,” Your voice was low. What little confidence you had slipped away when you saw him looking over paperwork as he sat at his desk.

The fantasies in your mind were true, seeing him in scrubs that were probably one size too small around his muscles. This was the first time you saw this much of him, considering he covered himself up during lecture… probably for a good reason too. You already had a hard time focusing during his class, if you saw him in this get-up, it would have sent you over the edge. 

“You’re early.” He didn’t lift his eyes to you as he flipped through the pages on his desk. 

“You were concerned with my tardiness, sir.” It came out with more attitude than you expected. 

You cleared your throat, lifting your cup of coffee to your mouth. That’s when he finally looked up at you. You wanted to bring to your attention that his eyes scanned over your body, obviously checking if you were in uniform. You took a deep breath, trying to hide the sigh you wanted to let out. A thought crossed your mind only for a split second. What if he was checking you out? You didn’t want to give yourself a big head but you knew your scrubs fit your curves well… 

No… That’s not what it was. He was obviously seeing if you followed his orders. 

“Hm.” His eyes finally met yours. You noticed he was clenching his jaw. 

He stared at you for a few moments, making you feel awkward where you stood. 

“Should I join the other students?” Your voice was low again, wanting to curl up into a little ball as his eyes were still glued on you. 

“No,” He clenched his jaw once more, waving his hand over to a chair right behind him. 

You noticed there weren’t any other desks in the room, telling you that he put it there specifically for you. 

“Take a seat,” He hissed through his teeth as he spoke your first name. 

Your face twisted with confusion, being used to him only using your last name. You bit down on your lower lip as you quietly walked over to the chair behind him, slowly setting your things down on the ground. You were careful not to disturb him as you crossed your legs, bringing the coffee cup up to your mouth again. 

15 minutes. You just had to sit here quietly for 15 minutes until his class started. You could do it, right? Soon enough you would be with his students and far from him and his stupid scrubs that made him sexy. Ugh… you were almost annoyed by it. You couldn’t stop yourself as you shook your head to yourself. How and why did his arms look this good?

“I hope I didn’t interrupt any plans you had this weekend.” 

His deep and stern voice that you were used to seemed to vanish as he turned his head, directing his statement to you.

“Uh,” You sat up straighter in your chair, almost shocked. Was he… trying to have small talk? 

“You didn’t interrupt anything,” You took a quick breath. “Haven’t had plans in the last two years, sir.” You flashed him a soft smile, almost feeling awkward. 

You felt your entire body freeze up as he spun around in his chair, facing you entirely now.    
  


“Kylo. You can call me Kylo when we are outside of class.” He cleared his throat, looking down at your crossed legs before turning back to his paperwork. 

“I’m not your professor here.” He flipped over to the next page. “Think of us as colleagues here.” His voice was slowly creeping up on being stern again, causing you to be more confused than ever. 

“Okay…” You trailed off biting down on your lip.

A few minutes of silence went by, giving you enough time to try and figure out what the fuck was going on.

You never did, though. 

The grinds in your head were turning non-stop, trying to figure out if he would have the same small talk with any other student. Would the harshness in his voice go away when he would talk to them?

Probably, right? 

You stood quietly next to him, trying not to feel overpowered by the height difference when he introduced you to his first-year students. 

“She’s in her last semester and she’s my best student.” He turned his head over to you, watching as he pouted his lips. 

“She’s here to help out with your assessments and anything else you need.” His attention was back on the student’s basically shaking in their seats. 

“Take advantage of her while she’s here.” His voice was low and he turned his head towards you again. 

“Use the mannequins first. The room across from my office is open.” Kylo whispered down to you before walking away. 

“Okay… You guys ready?” You glanced around the room, still seeing the students shaking in their seats. 

You waved them over, leading them to the room you saw earlier. You noticed that this time, Kylo left his door open. Almost like he was trying to babysit you… You had to contain the eye roll as you stood in the middle of the room. 

“Okay… I’ll demonstrate on one of the dummies… then you guys can assess each other… How does that sound?” You looked over to the shy faces, timidly nodding their head to you. 

You started to ask the dummy some questions, glancing towards the door every so often. You would catch Kylo looking into the room, almost like he was trying to eavesdrop to make sure you weren’t teaching anything wrong. 

They all had notebooks in their hands, waiting to take detailed notes as you started your assessment. You did notice one student not taking notes. He had his hands stuffed into his pockets, leaning against one of the beds as he watched you. It was obvious he was checking out you, considering how long his eyes were wandering over your body. 

“Partner up and take turns assessing each other.” You crossed your arms over your chest, almost feeling violated. 

You didn’t feel any better when the guy walked up to you. 

“Hi,” He smiled over to you. He took his hand out of his pocket, holding it out to shake your hand. 

“Hello…” You flashed a smile, trying to be polite. You managed to look past his shoulders, noticing Kylo was sitting straighter in his seat as he stared over to you two. When he noticed you looking, he was quick to go back to his paperwork. 

“Nice to meet you,” The guy speaking your name through a smile. “I’m Chad.”

“Nice to meet you.” You shook his hand. 

“I was wondering if you could be my partner… Everyone is already taken.” Chad smiled over to you. 

Chad was around your age but you could tell he was a major douche bag. He was probably the star quarterback in high school, which means he thought he was entitled to everything. 

You wanted to say no, you really did, but looking around the room confirmed his statement. Everyone else had a partner except him. 

“Okay… Let’s go over here.” 

Of course, the only open seat was closest to the door, giving Kylo a clear view of you and Chad. What a stupid fucking name… 

“Alright, Chad,” You sat down, crossing your legs again. You couldn’t help but notice you were facing Kylo directly, who was watching you two again. Interesting… 

“I’m your patient… assess me.” 

You felt your body tense up every time Chad touched you, asking different questions to make sure he was doing a good job. You knew he wasn’t being inappropriate, but it was obvious he was using this as an excuse. His fingers pressed lightly around your neck, assessing if your lymph nodes were swollen. 

You were barely paying attention to Chad due to the fact that Kylo was still staring. Only this time, he was staring at Chad. You could practically hear his teeth grinding from here as Chad touched your neck a few more times. 

“So,” Chad cleared his throat, trying to get your attention. 

“Hm.” You looked at him for a moment, only to go back to Kylo. 

“What are you doing after this?” Chad’s question barely processed in your mind as you watched Kylo suddenly stand up from his chair. 

His long legs stormed across the hall, barging into the room everyone was in. 

“I think that’s enough for today.” He hissed through his teeth. 

You watched as Chad practically flinched with his voice booming across the room, lowering his hands from you. A wrinkle formed in between your eyebrows, watching as the students shook where they stood. 

“Go to the library downstairs and work on your papers that are due next week.” You stood from your chair as you watched his clenched fists on either side of him. 

What the fuck happened to him?

It was quiet as the student’s gathered their things, rushing out of the room. You chewed on the inside of your cheek, following the last student to walk out of the room. You managed to take one last look at Kylo, who was already watching you. 

You cleared your throat, walking across the hall into his office. You were quick to pick up your things, turning around to walk out the door. 

But something was in the way of letting you do that. Actually, someone. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Kylo hissed through his teeth, still standing in the doorway. 

“I’m going home. They needed help with their assessments.” You shrugged your shoulders.

You always saw Professor Ren pissed off at students. It was nothing like this though. This was different… something new. It almost seemed like something in him snapped… like something in him wasn’t stable anymore. 

“They’re done with their assessments.” You crossed your arms over your chest.

“Clinical isn’t over.” He took a step closer, slowly shutting the door behind him. 

“Yes… but this isn’t  _ my _ clinical. I’m not a first-year, Professor.” You tilted your head, starting to get angry.

_ “Kylo.”  _

“I’m not a first-year,  _ Kylo. _ ” You emphasized his name, not knowing why it mattered so much. 

“Now if you excuse me-” You tried to take a step to the side, trying to get out of whatever warpath he was about to go on. You couldn’t help but roll your eyes when he stepped to the side, stopping you once again. 

You didn’t have time for this. Did he forget you were also a student? You had assignments to do and tests to study for. There were plenty of other things to do rather than just sit here and be on the receiving end of his anger. 

“Kylo-” 

“May I remind you why you are here.” He hissed through his teeth. 

You sighed, crossing your arms over your chest. You didn’t feel like arguing with a man child right now… It was obvious why you were here. He was too much of an ass to teach his students.

“Because of me.”

You tilted your head in confusion as you watched his arm reach behind him. You weren’t sure what he was doing, until you heard a soft click, telling you that he locked his door. 

“You’re here because of me.” Kylo took a step forward, making you lift your head to look at him. 

The space between you two was closing in and your mind couldn’t wrap around what the fuck was happening. You took a sharp breath in through your nose, setting your bag down. You could feel your blood starting to boil, not knowing why you ever agreed to come today.

“Are you serious?” You rolled your eyes again. 

At this point, you didn’t care that he was your favorite teacher. You didn’t care how passionate he was about teaching his students, or that you craved his approval. All of that went down the drain the moment he decided to trap you in his office to yell at you. 

After all the help you gave him this semester, helping his students from failing, and he was still talking down to you? No, you weren’t okay with that… 

“I ask for your help, expecting you to listen to me-”

“And I did.” You interrupted his scolding, which caused his famous eye twitch. 

“I expected you to have your full attention on  _ me _ .” He took another step closer, only a few inches away. You could practically feel the steam radiating off of him. 

“What?” You couldn’t help the laugh that left your mouth. Your skin was starting to catch on fire, not knowing how anyone could deal with this man for more than a few hours. 

“I don’t need to see one of my student’s flirting with you.” He lifted his hand to point at you, taking another step closer. 

You could feel your teeth grinding against each other as you took a step back. For a split second, you almost felt the need to explain to him. You weren’t flirting with Chad. Ew, why would you… But when you looked down at his finger still in your face, you decided he didn’t deserve an explanation. Fuck. That.

“Not while I just sit there and watch.” Another step closer. 

You were running out of room behind you, causing you to change directions. 

“Frankly,  _ Kylo _ ,” You emphasized his name again. “I don’t see how any of that matters.” Your eyes met his when he brought his hand back to his side. 

“Your students were taught, it doesn’t matter if Chad-” 

“It does matter,” Kylo’s voice was lower than normal, echoing throughout your body as he took another step closer to you. You couldn’t help but shake your head up at him as you moved away from him. 

Of fucking course… He was the stubborn type. Never able to see it from any else’s point of view. 

“It matters to me.” He took one last step before your bottom collided with his desk, leaving you nowhere else to go. You uncrossed your arms to feel the table on either side of you.

“You sound fucking ridiculous, you know that?” You turned your head as you rolled your eyes at him. 

“You’re really pissing me off-” 

Kylo Ren certainly knew how to shut you up as he pressed his lips firmly against yours as he kissed you aggressively. At first, you didn’t know how to react. Your body was frozen for half of a second, not expecting him to pull something like this. 

It wasn’t long until you snapped out of it, kissing him back. You were still pissed off at him but you left that alone for a second, finally realizing you got what you’ve been wanting all semester.    
  


Kylo Ren. 

His hands pressed firmly around your arms, almost like he was trying to keep you still. To make sure you didn’t move away from him. He was an idiot to think that you would do that. 

You couldn’t help but notice his grunts filling your mouth as he took a step closer. The back of your legs was being pressed into the corner of his desk as he pressed his body firmly against yours. You wanted to curse him for being so hot, feeling his toned muscles through his scrubs. It made him more of an asshole, really. 

You barely had time to process what was going on but when he pressed his hips into yours, that’s when your brain turned to mush. 

Was your professor into you? After all these months, did he reciprocate the same feelings you had for him? I mean it was hard to process that he was cable of doing such a thing but still. You never thought you would see this side of him in real life. You only imagined it. 

Now you were getting a front-row seat as he was pressing his boner into your hip. 

You couldn’t help the moan slipping from your mouth as Kylo slipped his tongue past your lips. The kiss was sloppy, wetting the corners of your mouth. Maybe he was like you. Maybe he’s been thinking about you while he was at home. The kiss certainly told you that he couldn’t contain himself anymore. 

You couldn’t blame him. You wanted this just as bad, even if you were at each other’s throats not that long ago. 

Another moan slipped into his mouth when you felt his hand on your hip. It was only there for a second before it traveled up your side. He was particularly slow with his movements, almost like he was trying to torture you. 

You paid attention to his hand as he grazed your throat with his fingers. You felt goosebumps spreading across your skin. It was a shock to your system when he wrapped his fingers around your jaw, pressing firmly to open your mouth and break the kiss. 

You opened your eyes, expecting him to move away from you. Maybe say how much he regretted kissing you. Instead, he stayed where he stood, just as close as before. His fingers pressed your jaw harder, making your mouth open a little wider. Your eyes were growing heavy, feeling his fingers press so tightly into you. 

“I thought you were my smartest student…” He whispered into your mouth. 

A wrinkle formed into your eyebrows, confused at his obvious insult. You tried to argue with him, an incoherent sound coming out of your mouth. Of course, he wanted to shut you up, shaking your jaw a little to let him speak. 

“I thought I made it obvious,” He hissed into your mouth, causing your skin to catch on fire again. It wasn’t because you were pissed off this time, no. It was because he held onto you. 

“That you are  _ mine. _ ” 

You could tell he was waiting for your reaction as he studied your face. His grip around your jaw loosened as he brought his hand back down towards his side. He was just as close to you, waiting for your response. Almost like he was waiting to see if you were willing to go through with this. 

You tilted your head to the side as you watched him clenching his jaw. Someone was losing patience… 

“What makes you think you can claim me?” You questioned up at him. You placed your hand over his chest, pushing him to take a step back. This didn’t make him happy, causing another famous eye twitching to shine down at you. 

You couldn’t help the smirk spreading over your face as you hoisted yourself up, sitting on his desk. What little confidence you had was quick to leave your body as he stepped in between your legs, grabbing your neck this time. He held you there almost like he was again, claiming you. 

“I can do whatever I please,” He licked his lips as he looked down at you. 

You couldn’t help but adjust your hips against his desk, hoping to feel some sort of friction on your screaming clit. You watched as his eyes glanced down towards your hips. 

“And it looks like you don’t mind that.” 

You couldn’t help the deep breath that let out of your nose, almost feeling embarrassed. You clenched your jaw, watching as he stood over you. 

“Tell me,” He hissed your first name. “How often do you think about me when you’re at home?” His hand was still wrapped around your neck, lifting his thumb to your jaw. He pressed his thumb, turning your head away from him. 

“W-What?” You stuttered, feeling his soft lips leaving kisses up your neck and around your jaw. 

“Pay attention,” He hisses, pressing his fingers around your neck only for a second. 

“I’ll reword my question,” He lifted his head as he turned you to face him again. “How often do you touch yourself, wishing it was me?” His eyes stuttered between your eyes and lips, almost like he wasn’t sure what to focus on. 

“Kylo?” your voice was low, feeling a sudden wave of embarrassment. 

“How many times?” He mumbled against your lips. 

You could feel your heart beating in different places, feeling how close he was to you. You switched back and forth between his eyes, trying to gather enough confidence to answer him. 

“I lost count.” 

That’s when his lips collided with yours again. His hand loosened around your neck, moving his hands on either side of your hips. You couldn’t help but squeal when he pulled your hips, feeling his length pressed into your inner thigh. 

His hands then started to work on your scrub top, pulling it up. He broke the kiss to lift your top over your head. You couldn’t help but notice how he looked at your chest, heaving back and forth as you were trying to calm down. 

He clenched his jaw as his eyes found a new focus. 

“Take this off.” he tugged on your bottoms. He took a step back, yanking you off of his desk by your arm. 

You bit down on your lip as you followed his orders. You could feel your heart pounding in your ears. You couldn’t decide if you were nervous or excited as you kicked your shoes and pants off. You looked up at him, almost seeking his approval. Did he still want to go through with this? 

Him shaking his head down at you, caused you to freeze up. 

“Take everything off.” He hissed through his teeth, almost angry you didn’t know what he wanted.

You cleared your throat, nodding your head up at him. You bit down on your lip as you reached behind you. His eyes watched with hunger as you unclasped your bra, slowly revealing your breasts to him. 

He huffed a breath out as he slid his tongue between his lips. You could see that he was studying you as you stood in front of him. You could almost hear him growling as he stared at your chest. 

That’s when you started to wonder something else. Did he lose count by how often he thought about you? Did he bank onto little moments with you and used those to get himself off at home? He was almost acting like he was trying to remember your body, in case he needed it for later. 

His eyes finally broke away when he looked back up at you. 

“Those too.” He clenched his jaw as he waved towards your panties. 

You weren’t going to keep him waiting any longer, especially if he was waiting a long time for this.

When you stood in front of him as he was fully clothed, you couldn’t help but cross your arms over your chest. You felt awkward as he was studying your every curve and freckle. 

“On the desk,” his voice was harsh as he took a step closer towards you. “Now.” He hissed. 

You chewed on the inside of your cheek as you jumped up on his desk. The cool surface sent shivers down your spine as you watched him take another step forward. 

He leaned his head forward to kiss you again, but you dodged out of the way. Your hands were now working on his top, noticing how unfair it was that you sat here with nothing on. 

“What do I tell you after every test?” He slapped your hands away. 

“Huh?” Your face twisted with confusion as he took another step closer. You couldn’t help but roll your eyes as he placed his hand on your thigh. You were going to argue with him again but when his hand was creeping up your thigh, you couldn’t form words. 

“There are certain things you can’t rush.” 

Your body froze as his hand reached in between your legs, thumb pushing past your folds. It seemed like he knew your body well already by him drawing tight circles around your clit. You couldn’t help but squeeze your eyes shut, finally knowing the feeling of his hand working on you. 

“This is one of them.” He hissed through his teeth, swirling around in your juices. 

You were confident that you would have to clean his desk afterward. You didn’t want to admit that you were dripping for him the moment he locked the door behind him. 

You couldn’t help but tilt your head back as you moaned, trying to remember this feeling for later. 

“Quiet.” He ordered, circling his thumb faster. “I don’t need any interruptions.” 

You closed your mouth, trying your hardest to follow his orders. You didn’t want to do anything to end this short. You’ve wanted this since the first day you walked into his class and it seemed like he did too. 

“I’ve made it perfectly clear that you’re mine.” He hissed, not letting up on your clit. 

“And the fact that you’re flirting with one of my students in front of me?” He tilted his head towards your ear. 

“I’m going to punish you for that.” He whispered, his breath causing goosebumps to form over your body. 

“Why would I flirt with Chad?” You whimpered, trying your hardest to stay quiet. 

“I saw you with my own eyes.” His other hand wrapped around one of your full breasts, intermittently squeezing. 

“T-Then you weren’t looking hard enough.” You stuttered hearing a grunt rip through his throat. 

“Is that so?” He questioned, moving his hand off of your breast. 

You nodded your head as you focused on his hand. He slid it down your stomach, meeting up with his other hand. He caressed your thigh for a moment before he inserted a finger into you, pumping along with the rhythm of his thumb. 

“You were busy focusing on him.” You gasped, feeling a small layer of sweat forming on your skin. 

“You were too busy to notice that I only had my eyes on you.” You let a quiet moan slip your lips as he pumped his finger faster. 

“Why do you think I sit so close to you in class? Why I have a hard time focusing on your tests?” You finally opened your eyes, seeing he was observing the performance of his hands.

“No one could ever preoccupy my mind like you do…  _ Kylo.”  _ You couldn’t help but hear the grunt coming from him as you spoke his name. Something you guessed he’s been wanting to hear for a long time. 

You saw something snap in him as he ripped his hands away from you. You let out a breath as you watched him lift his hand up to his mouth. He opened it, slipping his finger into his mouth. He wrapped his lips around his finger, sucking on it. He seemed desperate to taste you, almost like he wondered about it for a long time.

You felt your body on fire when you watched his eyes roll to the back of his head. You watched as his tongue circled around his finger, gathering as much of you as he could. 

You couldn’t help but moan at the sight of this, feeling your clit screaming for attention. You were about to tend to its needs, sliding your hand over your own thigh as you watched him. 

That’s when his eyes shot open, wrapping his other hand tightly around your wrist. 

“Hm.” He slipped his finger out of his mouth. “I don’t remember allowing you to do that.” 

He tightened his grip on your wrist as he yanked your arm away. When your hands were on either side of your legs, a safe distance from your clit, he grunted as he yanked his bottoms down. 

You sat up a little straighter when you saw his length bobbing up and down, finally freeing himself. 

Holy shit… You knew he had to be impressive down there but this? Jesus, you would be surprised if you were able to walk out of here when you were done. 

“Be. Quiet.” He hissed through his teeth. His hand rested on your shoulder, leaning you back until you rested on your elbows.

You let a shaky breath out as you watched him guide his length to your dripping folds. You were almost nervous, picturing this moment for so long… was it going to feel how you expected it? 

He snapped his hips, pushing past your folds. You bit down on your tongue, trying your best not to scream. It felt even better than you fucking imagined. 

His hands roamed over your curves, slowly stretching you to his size. He couldn’t help the grunts leaving his mouth as he whispered profanities. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” he hissed through his teeth. 

You took a shaky breath in, watching his hips finding a rhythm at last. You could tell he was having a hard time containing himself as his face was turning red. He was staying true to a slow rhythm, making sure you felt him entirely. You couldn’t help your body shaking with each thrust he took, splitting you open every time. 

“I want you to remember this…” He grunted, lifting his hand up to your throat again. He pressed his fingers tightly to get your attention. 

You blinked over at him, having a hard time focusing on what he was saying. 

“Every time someone flirts with you,” He grunted again, moving his hips at a faster pace. 

He was having trouble following his own advice as his desk was pounding against the wall with each thrust he took. 

“Every time some fucking guy talks to you.” He snapped his hips, causing you to whimper. 

“If it’s not me, then you should know to leave.” He grunted again, tightening his fingers a little more. 

“And if I find out you’re with someone, I’m going to punish you.” He grunted again, watching as you struggled under his hand. 

He loosened his grip, causing you to catch your breath. You couldn’t help but moan as you lifted yourself up to him, getting closer to his face. 

“You underestimate me, Kylo.” You closed your eyes for a second, trying to compose yourself. 

“Is that right?” He grunted, leaning his head over to kiss your neck sloppily. 

“I don’t  _ want _ to talk to anyone else. I don’t even want to be near them.” You moaned, feeling his tongue sliding against your skin. 

“It’s only you.” You whimpered, feeling your body shaking with each thrust he took. 

He seemed to like this, thrusting his hips at a faster pace. You couldn’t help the moans slipping from your lips as you lifted one of your hands up to his hair. You wanted to pull on his hair and to show him that you wanted him and nobody else. 

That didn’t get to happen, since he slapped your hand away. He grunted in frustration as he slipped his cock out of you, yanking you off the desk again. 

“Turn around.” He hissed through his teeth. 

You swallowed the lump in your throat as you turned to face his desk. You were nervous again, not being able to see him. 

You felt his hand on your shoulder again, pushing you down to his desired position. When you were far enough, he grabbed your hips, pulling you closer to him. 

You held your breath until you felt him sliding into you again. He had to slap his hand over your mouth to stop you from practically screaming. Feeling him rub against your ridges at a different angle would be the cause of your demise. 

You were already on edge, not knowing how much more you would last. Of course, he had to snake his hand off your mouth and in between your folds, rubbing circles on your clit. 

He wrapped his other arm around your chest, holding you up as he snapped his hips harder. You lowered your head, your hair getting in your field of vision. You could barely see anything, so you focused on what you were hearing. 

You could hear his skin slapping against yours as he grunted in your ear. His desk was creaking again, not being the best thing to be fucked against. You were trying your best to be quiet but with the attention your clit was getting from him… You knew you were making him angry. 

You couldn’t help the stuttered screams leaving your mouth. Your legs were made of jello at this point. If he wasn’t holding you up, you would have collapsed on the ground. 

“Shut up.” He grunted in your ear. 

You could feel his hips starting to stutter as he circled faster on your clit. For the first time, you went against his wishes. You couldn’t help but moan his name over and over as you felt yourself coming closer and closer to bliss. Your muscles jerked with each circle his finger took around your clit, slowly sending you to insanity. 

“I’m c-close…” You squeezed your eyes shut as he snapped his hips harder against you. 

Telling from the profanities he was whispering in your ear, he was too. 

“I’m going to remind you that you’re mine.” He hissed. “That I’m the only one that can make you cum.” 

“The only one,” you whispered back as you nodded your head. You were desperate, feeling your eyes growing heavy with pleasure. 

“I’m the only one that can make you feel like this.” His lips mumbled against your ear. 

“God,  _ yes! _ ” You shouted, nodding your head frantically. You didn’t want to wait any longer. 

“S-Say it!” He stuttered, snapping his hips harder. 

“You’re the o-only one, Kylo.”

It was perfect timing as shockwaves traveled over your entire body. Your entire body tensed up as you felt yourself pulsating around him. You couldn’t help the curse words being shouted from your mouth as you hunched over his desk, desperately trying to hold onto something. 

He wasn’t too far, either. 

By the time you were able to open your eyes again, he fell on top of you. You could hear his unsteady breaths as he didn’t move from over you. 

His weight on top of you gave you a sense of comfort that you couldn’t explain. 

  
  
  


That was the thing you thought about the most. Sure, you thought about being fucked by the man you wanted all semester and the fact that he left you alone in that room when you were done. He let you get dressed as he checked on his students, making sure none of them wandered back upstairs. 

You left before he could come back, though. He didn’t really seem like the type to hold a conversation after he fucked someone on his desk. 

You didn’t want to stay long enough to find out if that was true. 

So you went home, trying your hardest to stay focused on your schoolwork. You drowned yourself in your textbooks, hoping he would eventually leave your mind. 

Unfortunately, you had to start going to coffee shops to study. You found that if you stayed at home, your mind would just think about your time together, trying to chase that feeling he gave you. 

You were disappointed when you had to use your own hands again. 

A few days went by before you finally walked into his class again. Front row, right in the middle. You found that was the best view of him. 

It gave him a nice view of you also. 

Even though he got through the lecture fine, you would find his eyes staring at your bare legs, deciding to wear a dress for the first time. He would catch little glimpses of you and call on you when your other classmates failed to answer his question. 

You thought it would be awkward but it wasn’t. Especially when he called on you to stay after class. 

You packed your things slowly, waiting for everyone else to leave the classroom. When you two were finally alone, you walked over to him. He was clenching his jaw as he watched your hips sway side to side. 

“Yes, professor?” Your clit was already screaming for attention from the way he looked down at you. 

“Seems like you didn’t disappoint in my clinical.” He pouted his lips as he took a step closer towards you. 

“I think my students would benefit from you coming again.” You watched as he licked his lips. 

“I agree…” You trailed off, nodding your head.

“I’ll see you next week…  _ Kylo. _ ” You whispered before turning around to grab your bag. You could feel his eyes burning holes into your back as you walked out of his classroom.

You rushed home, not being able to make it to your next class. Not with your panties soaking wet like this. 

He knew what he was doing, calling you after class like that. He knew you would just rush home, not being able to contain your needs for him. 

You just hoped he was doing the same… 

  
  



	5. Intentions (Phillip Altman)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon! Okay so just a confession, I finished writing this while I was sleepy, so if there are any typos just ignore them lol 
> 
> I had so much fun writing this one so I hope you guys like it as much as I do!! 
> 
> Now let's get it on with Phillip ;)  
> -dal

You’ve been asking yourself a series of questions during the entire night. 

How the hell did you get here and how did it come to this? 

It was supposed to be an occasional hookup kind of deal. You would call each other when you needed some stress relief or just wanted to have some fun. Sure, you called each other  _ a lot _ but that didn’t change the fact that it was a hookup. Bootycall. Whatever you wanted to call it. 

You can understand how confusing it was when you two started going out to dinner and movies. You two would still find the time to slip into the supply closet or bathroom stall to have your normal fun, though. It was just… different. 

But Phillip fucking Altman knew how to sink his nails in. 

You started spending the night with each other, actually staying until breakfast. What the fuck was that about? He would text you to ask how your day was at work and offer to bring dinner to you. Something you didn’t expect to see from the man who you found so fucking annoying in the beginning. 

You thought a lot about all those years ago when you first met him. You knew of him through mutual friends. They would always throw his name into the conversation like you knew him or something. One specific night you got frustrated with your friends, explaining to them that you didn’t actually know the guy, let alone knew what he looked like. So they invited you to one of his parties. 

It was over the top in your opinion. A rooftop party with string lights, a DJ, and lots of trashy girls walking around. Not really how you wanted to spend your night but alas, your friends were your ride and they stole your phone so you wouldn’t call a cab. 

You spent the entire night leaning against the ledge with a huge bottle of champagne that you stole from the bar. It was actually pretty fun. You looked out to the skyline, watching the city lights as you tapped your foot along to the dumb DJ that was coming around to you. 

“You know the party's over there, right?” A deep voice distracted you as you were following the headlights of the cars below. 

“This is my kind of party, though.” you giggled to yourself as you brought the bottle of champagne to your mouth. 

“Drinking alone?” The man standing next to you lit a cigarette, inhaling the nicotine. 

“Hey now…” You held out your hand, gesturing for him to hand you one. 

You could hear him chuckle as he handed you his lit cigarette. That made you roll your eyes. You couldn’t stand when guys lit your cigarette for you. You might be drunk but you were capable of being around fire… right? 

“I’m not telling you how to have  _ your _ fun.” You exhaled the smoke through your nose, looking off towards the city lights again. 

“Being alone is fun to you?” The guy took a step closer to you, following your gaze towards the skyline. 

You sighed obnoxiously, feeling your head buzzing from the champagne. 

“Do I really look like the type of person to be here?” You shook your head as you brought the bottle of champagne towards your lips again. 

“What do you mean?” He took another step, pressing his shoulder against yours. 

This made you twist your face in disgust, looking over to the stranger that was too close for comfort. 

“Look at me,” you shook your head as you stood up straighter, holding your arms out. 

“I am,” The man’s voice deepened as you saw his eyes roaming over your body. 

“Okay,” You rolled your eyes as you laughed. 

He was annoying. You two were barely having a conversation and you could read him like a book. He was a child that never thought about his actions. 

He was cute, though… so you decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. 

“All these girls here,” You pointed around the roof, almost spilling the contents out of your bottle. “Practically naked!” you whispered over to him, leaning against the ledge again. 

“I happen to like it,” The man next to you chuckled, watching you inhale another puff of your cigarette. 

“Of course you do,” You rolled your eyes playfully again. “I feel overdressed,” sighing as you clenched your jaw.

“I look like a chaperone or something.”

“I happen to like that too,” The guy was whispering in your ear now, causing shivers to send down your spine. 

His breath hitting against your ear was your tipping point as he took another step closer to you. You practically melted in his hands at that moment. 

Long story short, you two got to know each other pretty well in the stairwell. Your observation of him was accurate as he locked the door to the stairwell, not letting anyone walk in on your fun. 

“I was so scared we were going to be stuck up there.” Your friend Ashley adjusted the sunglasses on her face. 

It was the next day and you were out with your friends for brunch. 

“Everyone was freaked out,” Jack, sitting next to you took a shaky breath in. “I really think it caused a new phobia for me…” 

You chewed on your lower lip when Ashley whispered your name. 

“Where were you when we were locked up there?” Ashley raised her mimosa to her mouth, waiting to hear your response. 

“I was out… I headed home early…” you nodded your head, hoping that was believable. 

You were glad they didn’t pry, moving onto their next topic. You almost had a sense of relief. It wasn’t like you to hook up with a stranger at a party… you didn’t even know his name… 

Of course, it came as a shock to you when you saw the man you spent the rest of your night with walking towards your table at the restaurant. His eyes were glued on you with a dumb smirk on his dumb face. 

“What the shit,” you muttered to yourself.

The man who had his tongue down your throat had not only jeans and a red sweater on. No, he had a smirk plastered over his face. 

“Phillip!” Jack shouted. “You made it!” 

“Yes, yes,” He chuckled, sliding into the seat next to you.

“You’re late.” Ashley scolded. 

You swallowed the lump in your throat when you felt Phillip’s hand on your thigh under the table. 

You cleared your throat as you looked over to him, hoping he would behave.

“Couldn’t find the keys to the Porsche.” He smiled over to Ashley as his hand slid up your thigh. 

It was an awkward brunch but not as awkward as when you found yourself being shoved against the bathroom stall 30 minutes later. Phillip’s fingers were buried deep into you, reminding you of your fun the night before. 

As time passed, you started to care less and less about who knew about your fuck buddy. You two weren’t exclusive and it was exactly what you needed. Not while you were trying so hard to get promoted at work. You would have your own office with a view. Of course, you would bring Phillip along for some fun, breaking it in the best way you knew how. 

That’s all you were. Fuck buddies… at least that’s what you thought the deal was...

When you two started spending the night, you thought nothing of it. Maybe you two were just getting comfortable with each other? 

When you started getting text messages from him that didn’t consist of when and where to meet for your next hook up, you got sort of confused. 

You didn’t have anyone to talk about it, though. 

Ashley was waiting for her opportunity to hook up with him. Calling him during the weekdays, knowing you were at work and couldn’t ruin her chances… Jack didn’t help either. He knew Ashley since grade school, automatically taking her side. 

You were truly alone… Except when Phillip would bring lunch to you at your work, almost like he was trying to find an excuse not to hang out with Ashley. It was cute, really. How hard she was chasing him. 

It was cuter when he didn’t know how to reject her. 

“Why don’t you just go out with her?” You shut the door to your new office, gesturing for Phillip to sit on the couch that was against the window. 

He had a bag of takeout in his hand as he turned his head to look over at the view. 

“That’s the problem,” He turned his head over when you grabbed the food from him. “She doesn’t want to  _ just _ hang out.” He sighed. 

“And that’s the end of the world because?” you furrowed your eyebrows as you sat next to him on the couch. 

“Since when does the big Phillip Altman resist a good fuck?” You made yourself laugh, handing him one of the boxes of food. 

You felt unease when he didn’t say anything, staring over at you. 

“What’s the matter?” You tilted your head over to him. 

“Phillip?” You questioned when he didn’t say anything. 

You watched as he yanked the bag away from you, setting everything down on the table in front of you. 

“I was just thinking,” He inhaled sharply, scooting closer to you. “We broke in your desk and your cabinet…” He trailed off, brushing your hair back with his fingers, grazing your neck. 

“We haven’t broken in your couch yet.” His words sent shivers down your spine, just like they did the first night at his party. 

Needless to say, your food got cold that day. 

You two weren’t the standard fuck buddies, sure, but it didn’t explain what the hell you were doing sitting in the living room of his mother’s house. 

“So, how far along are you, Annie?” Your voice echoed as you lifted your glass of wine to your mouth. 

You watched as Phillip’s sister-in-law, Annie, smile as she rubbed her belly with her hand. 

“I’ll be six months next week.” Annie looked over to her husband, Paul. 

Paul was sitting next to her, smiling down at her stomach. He seemed just as happy as she was. 

“I started baby proofing the store,” Paul looked over to you. “Just in case,” 

“Oh, come on now,” Phillip fell back onto the couch next to you, making you almost spill your glass. “If you start telling stories about the store you’re going to bore my date to death,  _ Paul _ .” 

You gulped your wine at that. Date? Since when was this a date? You knew tagging along to a family dinner was way more than just sleeping together but this ‘date’ nonsense was news to you. 

That’s when Phillip wrapped his arm around your shoulder, settling into the couch more. 

“Phillip tells us you just got a promotion at work.” Phillip’s mom, Hillary walked over to you with the bottle of wine in her hands. She filled your glass before taking a seat next to Paul. 

“Yes,” You nodded your head, looking over to Phillip. He tilted his head over to you, cocking his eyebrows as he smirked over to you. 

  
You knew what the fucker was trying to do. He wanted to remind you of the last time you two were in your office. You definitely broke in that couch… broke in that window too… 

“She got a new office and everything, too.” Phillip licked his lips over to you. 

“Yeah,” You snapped out of it, smiling over to his mom. “Got a pretty good window with a view.” 

Phillip cleared his throat at this, shifting in his seat. 

“Uh, mommy,” 

Did he really call her that?

“Where is Wendy?” Phillip’s fingers were softly rubbing your shoulder. This caused you to tense up, looking over to him. 

“Yeah, where is she?” Judd, Phillip’s other brother chimed in. “She hasn’t met our guest.” 

“She’s upstairs laying down… didn’t feel well.” Hillary looked over to you. “Hopefully she feels better soon so you can meet her.” 

You smiled over to her as you nodded your head. Phillip was still rubbing your shoulder as Judd sat on the other side of you. 

“So, how long have you two been dating?” He crossed his legs as he waited for your answer. 

Dating… You couldn’t really call it that could you? 

“Uh,” You didn’t know how to answer. 

If the question was how long have you been boning his brother, it would have been easy to answer. Three years since you started hooking up… A year since he’s been acting differently.

“Since when did we start scolding my guest?” Phillip came to the rescue, thank God. 

You turned your head as he smiled over to you. He was looking at you, trying to be sweet… you didn’t like it. 

“I’m your big brother,” Judd took a deep breath. “I’m sorry if I wanna get to know her better!” 

“No,” Phillip was still looking at you, almost seductively. “You’re gonna scare her and run her off.” 

You furrowed your eyebrows at him as you tilted your head. 

“I’m a big girl…” You whispered over to him. “I don’t scare easily.” 

“Is that so?” Phillip looked down at your lips, forgetting you two were surrounded by other people. 

You bit down on your bottom lip as you felt your body catching on fire. You hated how much power he had over you. The simplest things could set you off and he knew that. 

You cleared your throat as you turned your head away from him, desperate for someone to say something. Anything to change the subject. 

“Uh,” Hillary cleared her throat. “Dinner is almost ready. I just need help-” 

“I can help set the table.” you swallowed the lump in your throat as you stood from the couch suddenly. You didn’t bother looking back at Phillip, knowing it would just make you more confused about everything. 

You sped walked into the kitchen, feeling the embarrassment wash over you. You took a deep breath, downing the rest of the wine in your cup when you heard footsteps behind you. You squeezed your eyes shut, hoping to God it wasn’t Phillip.

“I’m aware of the effect my son can have on a woman,” Hillary’s voice whispered over to you as she placed her hand on your shoulder. 

You shot your eyes open, noticing the smirk she had on her face. 

“I mean, he knows what he’s doing! You should’ve seen him when he was a teenager!” Hillary laughed, slapping her hand against your shoulder. 

“He wouldn’t come out of his room!” She continued to laugh. You could tell she was trying to break the ice, you being bad at hiding your nerves. 

You tried your best to laugh along with her. It wasn’t really a surprise teenage Phillip was like that. It didn’t even phase you but your mind was preoccupied with something else. 

“Uh, Hillary?” You bit down on your lip as you walked over to the cabinets. You opened the doors to see glass cups.

“Over to the left,” Hillary stopped you before you could open the wrong door to find the plates. 

“Thanks,” You took a step over, opening the right cabinet this time… “Can I ask you something?” 

You turned to her when you grabbed a handful of plates. You cleared your throat as you walked over to the table, setting each plate carefully. 

“Of course, dear.” Hillary followed you setting silverware next to the plates you put down. 

This was your chance to find out what the hell Phillip was telling his family about you. Since you couldn’t figure it out on your own anymore, maybe his mom could shed some light on the situation.

“Does…” You took a deep breath, trying to prepare yourself. “Phillip talk about me a lot?” You looked over to her when you were done setting the table. 

You watched as she set the last fork down, looking up at you. You watched as she crossed her arms over her chest nodding her head. 

“Of course,” She shrugged her shoulders. “All the time for the last three years.” She smiled as she walked over to you. 

“What else would he talk about?” She wrapped an arm around you, walking you back into the living room. 

“Come on, kids,” She shouted over, getting everyone’s attention. 

Well that didn’t help, did it? 

Phillip Altman caught you by surprise that night on the roof and for the next three years, he continued to surprise you. He was your first fuck buddy so all of this was new for you. You would ask yourself if you were doing this right or if three years was too long to be friends with benefits. Stupid shit to freak out over… but this? This wasn’t what you thought would come to this. 

Was he catching feelings for you after all this time? 

The long conversations, the lunch and dinner dates, his continued rejection towards Ashely… It started slowly, feeling like your new normal with him. You just figured it was the new routine for you guys. He would ask about your day, pick you up for dinner or a movie, fuck at whatever place he brought you to, fuck again at his place, spend the night and then leave in the morning to get ready for work. 

Ashley was trying to hook up with him even before the party you went to. She was trying to find her way into his bed, not being happy when you and Phillip came out with your little secret. 

She didn’t stop talking to you, though. She was scared that the drama would run him away, forever ruining her chances. Maybe she thought you would talk her up to him, convince your fuck buddy to fuck someone else. 

You were always shocked when he didn’t take her offer. She looked like his typical girl. Hair that went to her lower back, skinny body with skin-tight clothes? Something you thought he would never pass up but alas, you were wrong about so many things apparently. 

So how did you feel about him? There was no question that you liked being around him. Even in his childish behavior, he always seemed to make you laugh. He would cheer you up in your sour moods and knew how to calm you down when you were freaking out about work stuff. You even looked forward to when you would see him next… 

God, you sounded so stupid. There was  _ no way _ Phillip had feelings for you! He was just comfortable with you, maybe even seeing you as one of his closest friends. That would explain how often you guys talked and him talking to his mom about you. You were not going to overthink this, especially here. 

“Goodnight, you guys!” Annie’s voice snapped you out of it. 

You were so busy thinking about everything, you didn’t notice that you were back on the living room couch. Of course, Phillip was sitting next to you with his arm around you again. 

You looked over to the front door watching Paul helping Annie put on her coat. You were quiet as you waved over to them, watching as Judd stood behind them. 

“You're leaving too, Judd?” Hillary questioned, walking over to him. 

“Yeah, Penny is expecting me.” Jude pecked a kiss on his mother’s cheek. 

“You okay?” Phillip whispered over to you, pulling you away from seeing their interactions at the door. 

“You’ve been quiet since dinner,” His gaze switched back and forth between your eyes. “Is everything alright?” He whispered again. 

“Yeah, sorry-” You cleared your throat. “Just been distracted,” you whispered over. 

You were glad you were sitting, considering that you were weak at the knees as he rubbed your shoulder again. 

You were starting to view everything differently now. The way he looked at you, the way he held onto you. All the times he stressed to you that he didn’t want to hook up with Ashley, not having a good enough reason not to. It flipped your entire world upside down. 

“That’s not like you.” He leaned in with his lips only a few inches away from yours. “Are you stressed about something?” He smirked over to you. 

You licked your lips, feeling your skin catch on fire. 

“I am, actually.” You smirked back to him. 

Even if your mind was busy, trying to figure out what the hell was going on with him you couldn’t pass up some fun with him. 

“Well,” He looked down at your lips as he leaned in a little closer. “I think I can help you out with that.” 

“Phillip.” Hillary’s voice was sudden, ripping you two from your own little world. “Come say bye to your family.” 

“Yes, mommy.” He smirked over to you before jumping up off the couch. 

You took a shaky breath in as you crossed your legs, trying your best to get whatever friction you could. You licked your lips as you watched him run over to the front door, giving his siblings a goodbye hug. 

You couldn’t help but bite down on your bottom lip, staring at his ass. You couldn’t help it! They were so tight and they didn’t leave a lot to a person’s imagination. They hung on him perfectly, making it that much harder to wait for him. 

You pressed your thighs tighter, feeling a light pressure against your clit as he locked the door behind his siblings. 

“I’m going to bed…” Hillary trailed off, looking over to you. She pointed her finger at you as she spoke your name. “Please make sure he locks the door behind him.” 

“Okay,” you nodded your head, laughing. “I will.” 

“Good!” Hillary crossed her arms over her chest, now walking over to the staircase. “He forgot last time… It was nice meeting you.” 

“You too,” You laughed again, watching as she walked up the stairs. 

Then there were two. Phillip smiled over to you as he walked towards you again. You swallowed the lump in your throat when he stopped in front of you, slowly dropping down to his knees. 

“What are you doing?” You whispered down to him as he set his hands on top of your knees. 

“I’m such a caring person…” He trailed off, slowly uncrossing your legs. “You’ve been off all night…” He trailed off, opening your legs to his liking. 

Damn you and your decision to wear a dress. It was way too easy for him…

“I know what’s going on, too.” He tilted his head at you, walking closer to you on his knees. 

You blinked down at him, swallowing the lump in your throat. He licked his lips seductively as he slid his hands up the sides of your thighs. Your breath quickened as he wrapped his fingers around the hem of your lace panties. 

“You do?” A wrinkle formed in between your eyebrows, carefully watching him. 

He smirked up at you again as he slowly pulled down your panties, sliding them down your thighs. 

“I think you have a little crush on me…” He blinked up at you as he bit down on his lower lip. 

You watched as he bunched up your panties in his hands, stuffing them in his front pocket in his jeans. You were amazed they even fit in there, considering how tight they were. 

“Ew, no…” You trailed off, chewing on the inside of your cheek. 

It was your first reaction, not being able to actually think about it. He was putting you on the spot, you blurting out whatever came to mind. 

That’s when you saw him lean forward, sitting up on his knees. He placed his hands on either side of you, only a few inches away from your face. Another one of those famous Altman smirks. 

“Yeah… I think you do.” He whispered over to you. 

You two both sat there for a few minutes staring at each other. Your gaze switched back and forth between his eyes. You felt like you were under a microscope as he blinked over to you. 

“Well, what about you, huh?” Your breath hitched, watching as his smirk faded. “Maybe you have a crush on me.” 

You couldn’t stop the giggle that slipped your lips. You sounded ridiculous. There was absolutely no way your statement had any truth behind it… So why wasn’t he laughing with you? His face was serious now as he continued to look between your eyes. He moved a few inches closer to your face, practically feeling his breath on your lips.

“I do.” 

“You do?” Your eyes widened, not expecting that. 

Phillip Altman had a crush on you? The same Phillip you’ve been sleeping with for three years, never expecting to come to this. The same Phillip your friend was trying to fuck… You always knew he never fell for her tricks but that didn’t mean he wasn’t sleeping with other people… right? 

He was the only one you were with the last three years… why would you? He knew your body and what you liked. He always left you satisfied but wanting more. There was no reason to look for anyone else when you had a good thing going. 

“Of course, I do.” His eye twitched as his hands now rested on your hips, gently pressing his fingers in. 

You clenched your jaw when he whispered your name, tsk-ing over to you as he shook his head. 

“I thought you were smarter than me…” He chuckled, yanking your hips so your bottom slid towards the edge of the couch. 

“All those times I took you to dinner,” He lowered himself, hands now working on your dress. 

“I spent the night with you,” He bunched your dress up to your waist.

“For fucks sake,” he rolled his eyes up at you. “I haven’t fucked anyone else in the last two years.” He lowered his head towards your legs, softly kissing your inner thighs as he looked up at you. 

You always heard about his reputation before you met him. Ashley and Jack would tell you stories about the man you didn’t know would sleep with a different woman every night, not the type to ‘fall’ for someone. How he was the type to never sleep with the same person twice… yet here you were. Years of him only picking you… 

“Even when I was with someone else, you were who I thought about…” He continued to kiss your delicate skin, causing a soft whimper to slip your lips. 

“Phillip,” You whispered, watching as he dipped his head lower. 

You squeezed your eyes shut as his tongue swiped over your folds, licking away your juices. You had to admit to yourself that you found yourself pining over him, even at the littlest things. The way he smirked at you, knowing the effect he had on you. This conversation was a shock to you, yet it was making your body need him more than ever right now. 

His arms snaked around your legs, pulling you closer to his mouth. You bit down on your lower lip, trying your hardest to quiet your moans. He knew you loved it when he went down on you, burying his tongue into you as you moaned his name. This time felt different, of course. 

He swiped his tongue over your bundle of nerves causing your hands to snake into his hair. You let a quiet moan slip your lips as you rolled your hips to his movements. You squeezed your eyes shut as he moaned against you, causing him to buzz around your clit. 

You tightened your grip on his hair as you whined, throwing your head back against the couch. You were quick to flutter your eyes open, watching the passing headlights light up the ceiling. 

You weren’t surprised that he needed to have you on his old childhood couch. Like it was some sort of victory. 

He moaned again, causing your body to jerk with another swipe of his tongue. This caused you to moan louder than you wanted, slapping your hand over your mouth. 

You could feel Phillip chuckle against you as he picked up the rhythm of his tongue. Your other hand gripped his hair tighter, keeping his head in place as you rode him, causing his nose to rub against your clit. 

Your muffled moans through your hand were loud enough for him to hear, causing him to moan against your cunt. He loved it when you were loud, even when you two were in public. It made it known who was making you feel this good. It was like some sort of accomplishment when you two were caught and eventually thrown out of whatever place you were at. 

You could hear a grunt rip through his throat as you lifted your leg around his shoulder, pulling him closer to you. Your body went on autopilot, arching your back as you thrust your hips. You lowered your hand from your mouth, grabbing at your breast now. Your eyes grew heavy with pleasure as you ran your hand through his hair, softly petting his dark locks. You could hear him grunt again, telling you that he liked that. 

He rolled his tongue over your clit, causing your muscles to twitch with each circle it took. Your leg around his shoulder tightened, trapping him where he was at. This was too good and you didn’t want it to stop. 

“F-Fuck,” you stuttered. “Right there.” you lowered your hand to praise his work. You could feel his smirk as he circled his tongue faster, letting you chase whatever feeling you were getting from it. 

“Look at me.” His muffled voice against your cunt caught you by surprise. 

You swallowed the lump in your throat, slowly opening your eyes. You were still fixated on the ceiling when he slid his hand up your belly and up towards your jaw. His fingers gripped on either side of your cheek as he guided your head down to him. 

“Look… at… me.” He said through each swipe of his tongue. 

You muttered profanities to yourself as you followed his orders. His eyes were filled with hunger, swearing they got a shade darker. His hand then slid down, wrapping his large fingers around your neck. He just held his hand there, claiming you at that moment. 

“Phillip,” You moaned as you blinked down at him. You were trying your hardest to keep your eyes open as he winked up at you. You bit down on your lower as you whined, hating that you loved his cockiness. You shut your eyes for a moment, trying to focus on how his wet tongue slid across your clit. 

That’s when his fingers squeezed at your neck a little, getting your attention. Your eyes shot open, looking down at him again. He loved watching you unravel by the works of him. Watching him focus only on you, especially after his little secret came out. 

“Phillip, please…” You trailed off as you left your mouth hung open, gasping quietly as his tongue moved faster. 

His grip on your throat loosened, sliding his hand back down to your hip. You bit down on your lip when you noticed him slowing his rhythm down. He lifted his head from your cunt, showing off his glistening lips to you. 

You couldn’t help but smirk down at him, grabbing at his shirt. He chuckled up at you as you yanked him towards you. He was quick to press his lips against yours, letting you slide your tongue across his lips. 

You moaned against his lips, letting your bitter taste fill your mouth. You tried your hardest to keep your lips against his as he stood on his feet, crouching over you. He broke the kiss only for a moment, sitting on the couch next to you. 

“Sit.” He patted his lap as his chest bounced up and down, trying to catch his breath. 

You smirked over to him, quick to straddle him. He intertwined his fingers in between your hair, leading your head towards his again. He grunted when you rolled your hips, trying to get whatever friction you could. 

That’s when his other hand slapped down on your bottom, causing you to jump. He hummed against your lips, almost satisfied with your reaction. 

His hand was slow with its movements, sliding under your dress and against your skin. His hand was slow as it went around your hip and down to your thigh. He squeezed your thigh every so often getting closer and closer to your cunt. He slid his tongue across yours, moaning against your lips again. 

You could feel his thumb inching closer to your fold, knowing he wasn’t done with you yet. Your hands made their way across his chest and up to his hair. You were quick to hold him close as his thumb pushed past your folds, once again only paying attention to you. 

That’s when you rolled your hips again, now adding the friction against his erection through his jeans. You smirked against his lips knowing it would leave a wet spot on his jeans. Knowing Phillip, they were probably designers and cost a shit ton. Normally it would make anyone mad but not him. He loved shit like that. Little reminders of your adventures together. He would be able to look down at it later that night, knowing what he did to earn it. 

You rolled your hips again causing his grunts to fill your mouth. You couldn’t stop, though. You kept grinding against him, needing more and more on your clit. You were so close… Until he ripped it all away from you. 

He pulled away from the kiss as he moved his thumb off of your clit. His hand then moved to your hip, keeping you in place so you wouldn’t roll your hips again. You watched as he stared up at you, switching between both of your eyes. You watched as he swallowed a lump in his throat, quietly watching you. 

You felt like you needed to clarify to him how you felt… about what he said… You just didn’t know how to do it. 

“I…” You trailed off, licking your lips as you tried to summon up the courage. “I have a crush on you too…” You trailed off, sighing as you felt the weight lift off of your shoulders. 

You wanted to deny it all these years but the fucker actually meant something to you. You didn’t care what he called his mom or if he occasionally made horrible decisions… He knew how to make you laugh and feel safe and that’s all that mattered. 

You watched as a smile spread across his face, still looking up at you. It was a few moments before he lifted his thumb to his mouth, wrapping his lips around it seductively. He audibly sucked on it, causing your breath to hitch. You watched as he slipped his thumb out of his mouth, licking whatever was left on his lips.

“Normally, I would let you cum like this…” He trailed off.

You watched to roll your eyes, not knowing where he was getting at. There were plenty of times he let you cum like this, only he would be sure to let you do it all over again right after… 

“But things are different now.” He smirked up at you, now gripping both of your hips. 

“Is that so?” You decided to test the waters, slowly rolling your hips over the pressure in his jeans again. You watched as he bit down on his lower lip, looking up at you. 

“Yeah…” He licked his lips. “Ever since you professed your feelings for me.” He guided your hips as you thrusted again. 

“I think you’re confused,” you whispered down to him, mumbling against his lips. “It went the other way around, dear.” You let a moan slip as yanked on your hips, causing you to grind against him faster. 

“Are you sure?” He let a grunt slip his throat as your fingers tugged lightly on his hair. You nodded down at him, feeling his fingers digging into your skin.

“You kinda made it obvious…” you giggled against his lips, feeling your skin catch on fire. 

“You’re full of shit.” He smirked up to you, moaning as you tugged on his hair again. 

“I’m really not…” You trailed off, letting go of his hair. His eyes watched your hands as you slid them down your sides, sluggish with your movements. You grabbed the hem of your dress, slowly lifting it up. You watched as his eyes watched your revealing skin as you lifted the dress over your head, throwing it to the other side of the couch. 

You could hear him take a shaky breath in, sliding his hands across your skin. Goosebumps spread across your body as he slid his hands to your back, slowly unhooking your bra. You chewed on the inside of your cheek as he threw your bra, joining your dress. 

“Hm…” He hummed to himself. “You look a lot better like this.” He licked his lips, staring at your pebbled nipples. 

He took a sharp breath in before he threw your body against the couch. You could barely comprehend what happened before you found your back against the couch. He was on his feet, throwing his clothes across the room. So careless… He didn’t even think of keeping his clothes close to him. What if someone walked in on them? Or they heard someone coming and they needed to get dressed fast? You always did say he didn’t think about the consequences. It was too bad now… it was something you liked about him. 

“Wait, I wanted-” 

“No.” He interrupted you, climbing on the couch when he was free from his clothes. “You’re going to lay there and like it.” His hands were on your knees again, spreading them open to his desire. 

“But-” His finger shushed you before you could say anything else. 

He was being so… generous when it came to your pleasure. You two always made sure to keep everything even. If he went down on you in your office, then you would go down on you whenever he took you to dinner next. It was a give and take relationship. But now? He was so focused on you… Almost like he wanted this for a long time.

There was no point in arguing. Once he had his mind made up, it was hard to change it. Another reason why you liked him. He was so passionate about his interests. That’s why he never failed at what he worked on. He was the one to seek things out until they were completed. 

“Good…” He trailed off, moving his finger away from your mouth. “You learn fast.” He chuckled to himself, knowing how ridiculous his joke was. 

You shook your head at him, watching as he lifted one of your legs up. He set your ankle against his shoulder, smirking down at you as he wrapped his hand around his length. You took a shaky breath in as you watched him. He kept his eyes on as he guided his length to your folds, groaning as he started to push past them. 

All these years and you still weren’t used to his size. He grunted, slowing thrusting to let you stretch around him. You whimpered when he moaned your name, pushing the rest of himself through. 

You were quick to arch your back as he held onto your leg, picking a slow rhythm to warm you up too. You were already on edge from his teasing, already feeling your skin catching on fire. 

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Phillip hissed through his teeth, watching as you rolled your head back. 

You felt his hand set your skin ablaze as he traced it down your leg. You could feel him rubbing against your ridges as he snapped his hips against you. He let out a grunt, pushing your leg back towards you. 

This caused you to slap your hand over your mouth, stopping the loud moans from coming out. You could hear Phillip’s chuckles from above you, grabbing at your wrist. You shook your head when he tugged on your arm, wanting you to let out your screams. You shook your head, wrapping your hand tighter around your mouth, hoping he would let you go. 

He didn’t.

“Don’t be shy, baby,” He smirked down at you. “Let everyone hear you.”

“The window’s open… Let the whole neighborhood hear.” You could hear the cockiness on his voice as he snapped his hips again, picking up the speed of his rhythm. 

You moaned loudly against your hand, feeling the vibrations throughout your head. He chuckled again as he tugged on your wrist again. You wanted to roll your eyes at him, knowing it would be a bad idea if you did. 

So why did you lower your hand? 

You figured all those times you two were kicked out of restaurants and bars were similar to this… It could have been the high of you two confessing your feelings to each other or that you knew it would be fun to oblige him. Either way, it still put a smile on his face. That was a good enough reason you thought. 

“Oh, shit!” he lowered your leg so he could lean over, pressing his lips against yours. He kissed you for a few seconds, thankfully hiding your moans as you heard his skin slapping against yours. 

His hand found your jaw, squeezing it to let your mouth hang open. 

“I think liking me has made you dumber.” He muttered into your mouth, letting a grunt slip as he pulled out. 

“Turn around.” He ordered, hands guiding you as you followed his orders. 

His hands caressed your bottom, pushing you to walk on your knees. He led you to the end of the couch, letting your elbows rest on the armrest. 

“You’re going to get me in trouble, aren’t you?” You shook your head as you arched your back. You bit down on your lip, impatiently waiting for him. 

“Definitely.” He chuckled. 

You lowered your head, watching as he set his leg down on the ground. His hands lifted your hips to his liking, groaning as he watched you in this position. He caressed your bottom again before sitting up on his other knee. 

You felt your eyes roll to the back of your head as he slipped in, finding his rhythm from before. You could feel your ass bouncing with each thrust he took, moaning into the armrest. 

His spread across your body, one moving to your breast while the other one slipped around you and into your folds. He was quick to find your clit, circling away at your needs as he gripped onto your full breast. 

Your muscles twitched with each thrust he took, your ears filling with his moans. It was a mixture of profanities and your name, telling you how good you felt. 

He praised you for taking him so well, rewarding you with the attention you were getting on your clit. He knew everything about your body and what got it off. He knew that you wouldn’t be able to cum unless he lifted you by your neck, pressing your back against his chest. 

And of course, he did it right on cue. 

He wrapped his arm around your waist, holding you in place as he moaned into your ear. His fingers didn’t let up on your clit though. He was never the one to disappoint you. 

“Phillip!” You practically shouted, resting your head against his shoulder. 

His lips traced your skin as he kissed the side of your forehead and cheek. He whispered your name over and over as he moaned. That was new… him being sweet while he fucked you. It was something you could easily get used to, though. 

You couldn’t help the loud moans ripping through your throat as he continued to moan your name in your ear. You let your mouth hang open as you felt every muscle in your body tense up. 

You felt your eyes roll back as you felt yourself approaching that sense of relief. Your moans echoed in the living room as he sped up on your clit. It was quiet for a moment, ignoring everything else in the world. It was only you two on that couch as you felt the pressure in your abdomen explode. You squeezed your eyes shut as you leaned your head against his, trying anything to get you closer to him. 

“ _ Fuck, _ that’s right, baby…” He trailed off, keeping up the rhythm of his hips. He continued to rub at your clit as his hips started to stutter. 

His lips grazed your ear as he moaned your name, feeling his load filling you up. It wasn’t long until you felt something dripping down your thigh. You two were a mess as you fell over, trying to suck in a few deep breaths. 

It was a minute before you two managed to untangle yourself from each other. He grunted, standing on his feet as he chased his clothes down. You sat on that couch, fiddling with your dress as you smiled to yourself. 

A few more groans told you he was having trouble finding his shirt as you sat on the couch perfectly dressed with no problems. You couldn’t help but giggle over to him, seeing him frantically searching the living room. 

“Phillip,” You giggled again, standing on your feet.

He huffed, looking over at you. He stood there with his arms out. His jeans were unbuttoned, too frustrated to deal with them right now.

“Yes?” He raised his eyebrows at you, seeing that you weren’t struggling like he was. 

“Up there.” you pointed your finger to the ceiling fan, watching as he slowly lifted his head. 

The beloved shirt that he couldn’t find was hanging from the fan, dangling on top of him. You watched him extend his arm out, not even needing to stand on his tippy-toes to get it. You watched as he quickly put on his shirt, rushing over to you. 

You couldn’t help but laugh as he wrapped his arms around you, yanking you towards him. He playfully growled down at you as he kissed your forehead. 

“How on earth did you get it up there?” You shook your head up at him, watching as a smile spread over his face. 

“Dunno,” he shrugged his shoulders, licking his lips. “Guess I was excited.” 

“I bet you were.” you placed your hands against his chest, staring up at him. 

You watched as Phillip opened his mouth to say something until you two heard footsteps coming down the stairs. 

He looked down at you with wide eyes, acting like he was scared. You playfully rolled your eyes at him before looking over to the staircase. You were playing it off but you were worried about who was coming down the stairs. Did they hear you? Did they  _ see _ you? Oh, God… 

“Wendy!” Phillip shouted, causing you to jump in his arms. 

Phillip’s sister made it into view holding a picnic basket with one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. She was tiptoeing down the stairs like she didn’t want to be caught. She almost dropped everything in her hands when Phillip shouted. What a dumbass. 

“Goddammit!” Wendy gasped, looking over to you two standing in the living room. 

“You don’t look sick,” Phillip pouted over to his sister, rocking you back and forth. He hummed to himself like he was stuck in thought. 

“You’re going to see Horry, aren’t you?” He laughed over to her. 

You watched as a smile spread across his face as he teased his sister. 

“Uh…” She trailed off, taking a few steps. 

“Don’t tell mom.” 

You could tell Wendy was panicking. 

“Why shouldn’t I?” Phillip chuckled to himself, feeling like he had all the power in the conversations. 

“Because if you tell mom, I’m telling her you had sex on her grandmother’s couch!” Wendy pointed her finger over to him. 

“Deal!” you panicked, agreeing to the pact for him. 

“Wha-hey!” Phillip looked down at you. “Never take the first offer!” He chuckled down at you, pinching your arm. 

You licked your lips up at him as you laughed, looking over to Wendy. 

“Have fun with Horry.” You bit down on your lip, knowing this wasn’t the best first impression you wanted to give. You knew it was Phillip’s fault of course. 

“Thank you,” He bowed her head over to you. “I like her, Phillip.” Wendy cocked her eyebrows before she tiptoed over to the front door. 

“Me too,” Phillip turned his head over to you. You could feel butterflies fluttering around in your tummy. The first time you’ve had them with him. 

“Me too.” He repeated, pressing his lips against your for a gentle kiss. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you guys follow me on: 
> 
> tik tok: spookydal  
> instagram/twitter: spookydal_  
> gmail: spookydal8
> 
> see you next time ;)


	6. Parka Man 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!!!! Parka man got a sequel! Remember: This was written with full intentions of this being an AU where he is single.
> 
> I didn't have time to check for grammar mistakes so just pretend you don't see them lol

You didn’t know what you were doing. You kept looking around, making sure you weren’t going to get caught. You felt like you didn’t belong here… that you needed to be hidden away, and you weren’t shy about letting that be known.

But he thought otherwise. 

His words burned into your mind as you stood there watching him. 

_ “I need you close.”  _

You were nibbling on your bottom lip when you crossed your arms over your chest. He was a good distance away, just past a crowd and a couple of cameras. The crowd you were in was instructed to keep quiet until they were done filming. 

You remembered looking down onto this area the last time you were here, only this time you weren’t looking out of the window. You were among the different crew members per  _ his  _ request. 

When John picked you up from the airport, you were fully expecting to head to the hotel of his choice. Wait it out until he was done… When he took you back to the castle you were confused. 

That’s when John handed you a note with handwriting. You recognized it from the flowers he sent you not too long ago. 

_ “I need you close.” _

You adjusted the parka jacket clung around your body as the cold wind sent shivers down your entire body. 

John was standing a few steps behind you, acting as his watchdog. Ready to step in for him if anyone bothered you. Yet far enough where he himself couldn’t talk to you. 

You thought that was funny. 

“Action!” A man yelled this from behind a few TV screens, adjusting the headset around his head. You could tell he was the director, standing under a tent with a heater facing directly towards him. 

You watched as the man you came here for started his dialogue. You were too far to understand what he was saying, but you were still mesmerized by him. The only thing you could make through the crowd was the armor he wore and his long dark hair flowing through the wind. 

You looked to your left as a man approached your side, standing there to watch. When you two made eye contact, he nodded his head as he silently gestured his hello. You could tell he was smiling behind his mask. 

You were still flustered by the fact that you were standing here and not back at some hotel that you didn’t even pay attention to when you nodded your head out of instinct.

When the wind blew again you felt yourself shiver, looking back at the man past the cameras. 

Things were different. 

Not only were you not in some hotel, but you also weren’t being hidden in some secret room. Another thing was that you were wearing pants. He let it slide considering you would be standing in the cold as you watched him work. You took a step towards your right since the man next to you got closer. 

You couldn’t blame him though. He was in a trance watching the man past the cameras, amazed by his talent. You were too. 

“Cut!” The man shouted from behind the screens. You watched as he walked past the tent he was under and walked over to the man you were here for. 

“Feels weird, doesn’t it?” The man that stood next to you turned his head over to you. 

You squinted your eyes as another gust of wind hit your face. 

“What’s that?” You looked over to the man standing next to you, tucking your hair behind your ear that was just blowing around in the wind. 

“Being behind the scenes.” He shoved his hands into his pockets, trying to keep warm.

You couldn’t help yourself, looking back over to the man just past the cameras. You felt your heart skip a beat when you noticed he was staring at you. 

“Seeing how a movie is made…” The voice next to you trailed off, causing a wrinkle to form in between your eyebrows. 

“Seems so boring like this.” You heard the voice chuckle. 

“I don’t know… it’s pretty interesting to me.” You kept your eyes on the man dressed in armor, noticing the director was still talking to him. Even a good thirty feet away, you could see his jaw clenching just past the people standing in front of you. 

“I’m Danny.” 

You could tell he flashed you another smile behind the mask when you looked over again. You nodded your head, telling him your name. 

“They have some great leads in this movie, though.” He took another step closer to you, trying to keep you engaged in the conversation. 

“Hm.” You averted your gaze towards the man ahead of you when he broke eye contact with you. It was only a second though. He looked past you, nodding his head to get John’s attention. 

Right on cue, you heard footsteps approach you from behind. John whispered your name, getting your attention. 

“I think you’ll have a better view if we get closer.” You kept your eyes forward, seeing the man in armor still staring at you. His brow was furrowed, telling you he was getting annoyed. 

“Is this your bodyguard?” The man beside you whispered. 

“Her driver.” John corrected him. 

“Oh, fancy.” The man beside you leaned in a little too close for comfort, as you heard the smirk on his words. 

You still had your eyes forward, noticing that the man you were having a staring contest with started to clench his fists. 

You heard John whispering your name again. 

“This way.” He held his hand out, encouraging you to find a new spot. You stuffed your hands into the pockets of the parka, taking a step forward. You looked down at your boots as you walked in the grass. 

“Here we are.”

John’s words made you stop in your tracks, looking back up. You took a deep breath, feeling the heat build-up in your mask. This was definitely a better view, considering you were on the front line along with the camera crew. 

Now you knew for sure you didn’t belong here. 

You looked back at John, seeing that he was standing a few feet from you with his hands behind his back. You bit down on your lip as you looked over in front of you. There wasn’t anyone between you two anymore so it was easy to see that his hands weren’t in fists any longer. 

You never felt so out of place before as you stood there a few more hours, amazed by his talent. You licked your lips behind your mask, wondering why the hell he needed you so close to him. 

“Time to go.” John’s voice interrupted your thoughts as snapped out of it. 

John instructed you to walk back to the car by yourself, making sure not to talk to anyone on your way there. Translation: don’t talk to Danny. You almost rolled your eyes at this when you sat down in the backseat of the Range Rover, but your mind couldn’t stop thinking as you shed your mask and the parka off of you. 

You couldn’t help but wonder if this was the same car the last time you were here… you smirked to yourself, hoping that it was. 

It was a few minutes until you felt your heart drop, seeing the man you were so familiar with walking towards the car. 

It wasn’t like last time. He wasn’t rushing to get through a group of fans or paparazzi as he tried to hide you. Nope. You figured he was rushing over to  _ “keep you close” _ ... whatever that meant. 

You cleared your throat when the car door opened. You felt his thigh hit against yours as he peeled his mask off of his face, looking over to you. 

“Hi.” You whispered. He didn’t take his eyes off of you, making you nervous. You watched as he licked his lips, wrapping his hand around your arm. You took a slow breath in as you felt the grip around your arm get tighter, pulling you towards him.

You felt your breath hitch as he collided his lips against yours, kissing you deeply. Your body worked on instinct as you lifted your hand to his head, pulling at the ends of his hair. You couldn’t help the moan that slipped out of your mouth. 

You could already feel yourself melting under his grip as he slipped his tongue into your mouth. His tongue swiped over your lips, getting the corners of your mouth wet. Your body was overheating from his touch, almost like he hasn’t touched you in years. 

It’s been a week… 

He pulled away from your mouth, causing you to take a couple of deep breaths. 

“Hey.” He whispered over to you as John opened the driver’s side, shutting the door behind him. You leaned back into your seat as you licked your lips, gathering as much of him as you could. His grip loosened around your arm as he kept his eyes on you. 

“Am I dropping her off first?” John’s voice was timid with his question, scared that he was interrupting. 

“No. Only one stop for us today.” His deep voice that you missed so much caused a wrinkle to form in between your eyebrows. You sensed John had it too. He was just as used to the routine as you were. 

You would go to separate hotels until he was ready for you. He was throwing everyone off today it looked like. 

“Yes, sir.” The timid voice came from the front before turning the key, letting the ignition roar to life. 

You felt pressure on your thigh as he placed his hand, rubbing back and forth slowly. You licked your lips again as you looked out the window, enjoying the view. 

You definitely tried not to think about the last time he placed his hand on your thigh in this car. 

“How was your flight?” he whispered over to you again. 

You took a deep breath before turning your head to look at him. You couldn’t help yourself as you looked at his dark hair first. It was parted in the middle, which he hasn’t done for a while. You then noticed his green pullover hoodie. You immediately wanted to add it to your new growing collection of his coats that you were keeping in your stash. 

You had to stop the smile on your face when you fully realized how relaxed he looked. 

“It was… Long…” You took a deep breath as you trailed off. 

He adjusted himself, letting his leg crash into yours again. His hand never left your thigh though. 

“John will put your things in my room, so you’ll be able to get some rest,” He leaned over into your ear. 

“Soon enough.” his deep voice resonated in your ear before he licked your earlobe. 

“I-I’ll be staying with you?” You stuttered as you brought your thighs together. The jeans you were wearing gave you just the right amount of pressure against your bundle of nerves. 

You were even melting from his words. 

“Yes… I told you I needed you close to me.” His voice was muffled as he was now moving your hair out of the way, kissing up and down your neck. 

This caused you to take a shaky breath in, watching his hand slowly move off of your thigh. 

“A-Are you sure?” You stuttered through a whisper. You were paying special attention to his hand as it crept over to yours. He kept kissing your neck softly, sending shivers down your spine as he grabbed your hand. 

“I don’t think I can wait any longer… It’s only been a fucking week and I’m already so hard for you.” He led your hand to his sweats, resting right over his hardened length. 

You looked over to your hand as you rubbed circles over the mound in his pants. You licked your lips, remembering that sweet video he sent you… You’ve been telling yourself that you would taste him the first chance you got… and this was it. 

Your hand stopped rubbing, which caused him to lift his head from your neck. He started to frown down at you, telling you he was disappointed. 

You tugging on his sweats soon turned his frown into a smirk. 

“You know what to do, John.” He hissed through his teeth before lifting his bottom off the seat. He was quick to tug on his sweats, letting his hardened length hit against his abdomen. 

Your mouth watered at the sight as he tangled his fingers in the back of your hair. 

“Show me how much you’ve missed me.” He grunted as he pushed your head down towards his groin. You couldn’t help the smirk on your face as you stuck out your tongue, slowly circling around the tip of his dick. 

“How bad did you miss me?” He massaged your scalp as you slowly teased him, licking him from the base all the way back up to his tip. It was delicious to hear him moaning your name over and over again. 

You felt your mouth water as you wrapped your lips over him. You bobbed your head a few times, trying your best to slick him with your wetness. It took you a couple of tries but when you finally did, it was easy to slide your mouth down. You felt your stomach churn as you gagged every time his tip hit the back of your throat. You got a sense of excitement remembering that you weren’t even taking him whole yet. 

Tears were starting to prick in the corner of your eyes as you felt his hand push you farther down his length. His unsteady breath and his grunts were your motivation to keep going. You felt your jaw start to ache when both of his hands were now in your hair. He lifted his hips, getting you to take more of him as his hands started to gather your hair. You felt goosebumps spread across your body when you felt him holding your hair in a ponytail. Every so often he would push your head down farther, but he was gentle most of the time as he kept your hair out of your face. 

“A week was too fucking long…” He trailed off as he slid down his seat, getting into a more comfortable position. You couldn’t help the moan that left your mouth with his words, buzzing around his length. 

“Your panties are covered with my cum.” 

Your mouth watered as you squeezed your eyes shut. You wanted to slip your hand down your pants and touch yourself. You were desperate as you whined around his member. 

You wanted to rub out your frustrations over the last week, how much you missed feeling like this… how much you missed him. You needed to stay strong though… It wouldn’t be long until he would make you feel good… He always kept his word. 

“ _ F-Fuck…  _ Right there…” He moaned under his breath, twirling your hair around in his hand. You could imagine how small your ponytail was compared to his rough hands. You moaned at the visual in your mind as you bobbed your head a little faster. You couldn’t help as your cunt screamed for attention as he moaned louder. Your gag’s seemed to set him off as he guided your head, picking up the pace. 

“Couldn’t stop thinking about you,” A grunt ripped through his throat as he curled his fingers, pulling your hair at the scalp. 

“How good you made me feel last time.” You could feel his soft moans as you reached your hand up towards your mouth. 

You wrapped your hand around his length right below your mouth, letting him feel as much as he could. 

“Oh, s-shit.” His stutter caused you to go faster. Your hand was getting wet with you drooling past your lips. 

“Did you miss me?” 

“Hm.” Your voice was muffled considering that your throat was being preoccupied. You were desperate to show him any sort of sign. Anything to show him that it was the longest week of your life. 

You could hear his chuckle as he lifted his hips a little more. 

“Show me how much you missed me,” He twirled your hair around more, sending shivers down your spine. 

“Make me cum.” He ordered. His voice was growing darker as you took a deep breath through your nose. You shut your eyes with excitement. 

It’s been so long since you were able to do this for him. So long since you were able to feel him dripping down the back of your throat. As much as you missed him dripping down your thigh as a reminder, it was always some sort of reward to serve him like this. 

Your hand moved down towards his balls, softly petting it. You could hear soft profanities leaving his mouth, knowing that was his favorite thing. 

You couldn’t help your giggle as you felt his hand gripping your hair again, keeping your head in place. He wasn’t shy with thrusting his hips, making you gag every time he hit the back of your throat. 

“That’s it…” He grunted as you circled your tongue around him, hitting all his sensitive areas. You could hear him moaning your name over and over as his hips kept going. He shoved your head farther, letting your nose hit the side of his thigh. 

You couldn’t help the moan that slipped your mouth again. You took pleasure in knowing how good you were making him feel. 

“You like that? You like me getting off?” He hissed through his teeth as he thrust his hips faster, causing you to drool around him. 

All at the same time, you felt his length pulsating around your lips as his hips came to a stop. You could hear profanities under his breath as you felt his body relax around you. You let his salty load slide down your throat, licking the tip of his dick as you lifted your head. 

You licked your lips, making sure you got every last drop. 

You could see him struggling to lift his sweats up, stuffing himself back in. He laid his head back against the headrest, trying to catch his breath. You couldn’t help the smirk on your face as you wiped the corner of your mouth with the back of your hand. His hand rested on your thigh once you turned to look out the window again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


John’s phone rang as he pulled into the parking garage of the hotel. The call informed him that it was important to drive  _ him _ back to set, needing to finalize some things for the day. You were dropped off, left alone to find the room all by yourself. 

You sighed as you looked around the hotel room, disappointed you couldn’t fully enjoy it. You wanted him to give you a tour, hoping to break in every part of the suite. 

You rolled your eyes, feeling like you got the short end of the deal. It wasn’t fair that you weren’t able to cum from him yet, and the look you gave him in the backseat made it very clear that you weren’t happy.

You decided to give yourself a tour of the place since you were bored. The living room itself was bigger than your entire apartment back home. Way nicer too, obviously. You felt your eyes widen as you spotted various bottles of liquor on a silver cart. 

“Yes, please.” You told yourself as you bent down, grabbing a martini glass from the bottle of the cart. You were annoyed that you had to make your own drink, reminding you of work. You were quick to decide to get over it when you grabbed the bottle of gin standing out to you. 

Empress gin 1908. Your favorite. The violet-colored liquid caught your attention as you uncorked the bottle. That sweet sound filled your ears as you lifted the bottle to your nose. You gave it a quick sniff before you went back to your task. 

It wasn’t long until you were sipping on a martini, walking over to the kitchen. 

You looked around noticing the white marble countertops in the kitchen as you slid your finger across it. You set the martini down on the island, looking around. You would kill for a kitchen like this back home. The meals you would make? You would never eat out again. 

You hummed to yourself as you picked your glass back up, taking another sip. You heard your boots stomp across the floor as you made your way towards a long hallway towards the right. You sipped on your drink again as you walked into the bathroom. 

“Fuck.” You almost choked on your drink. You thought the living room was huge… The bathroom was even bigger. You looked around noticing how shiny everything was. There was a big bathtub sitting in the middle of the room. You licked your lips imagining the fun you could have there… even if you were still alone. 

You were on your way to the next room when you heard the front door open. You heard a pair of footsteps telling you it was time to go back upfront. You downed the rest of your drink as you made your way back, seeing that John was wheeling in a suitcase that wasn’t yours. 

You took a step closer when the green hoodie made it into view. He cleared his throat as he set your luggage down next to the front door. You adjusted your feet, hearing your boots against the tile as you held the glass behind your back. You couldn’t help but feel awkward as John looked over to you, nodding his head. 

“Have a good night.” John nodded over to the tower in the green hoodie before walking out. 

You were hyper-aware of how you were standing when the front door crept shut, leaving you alone with him. You cleared your throat as you made your way over to the kitchen sink. You bit down on your bottom lip as you rinsed out your glass. Your mind immediately worked, getting lost in your thoughts. 

Why weren’t you in a different room? Why weren’t you in a different hotel? Why did he need you to be close? 

You were so busy repeating those questions in your head that you barely noticed his footsteps walking up from behind you. You bit down on your lip harder when you felt his hands on either side of your hips. 

“I think it’s clean enough.”

Goosebumps spread across your entire body as he whispered this in your ear. You could feel his breath in your ear, causing your knees to almost buckle. You took a shaky breath in as you set the glass in the sink, turning off the water. 

“I see you got bored without me.” 

You gripped the counter as you shut your eyes, feeling the vibrations echo in your ear. You could start to taste your blood as you split open your lip. You nodded your head as you released your lip from your teeth, licking up the drop of blood. 

“Are you still upset?” 

You swallowed the lump in your throat as you started to feel his hands roam all over your body. He wasn’t shy in showing you that he was already eager for round two as he pressed his hips against your backside. You held your mouth open as you felt the edge of the counter dig into your skin. 

You were too flustered to form words, so you settled on nodding your head. 

“You want to cum?” He pressed his hips harder, causing a moan to slip out of your mouth. His hands were still roaming around your curves, clouding your mind. 

“Do you want  _ me  _ to make you cum?” He corrected himself. 

“God,  _ yes. _ ” you tilted your head back, resting your head against his shoulder. You heard him chuckle at your reaction. 

“Only me?” He questioned as he grabbed your hips once again, pulling you tight against his chest. When he was satisfied with your position, you could feel his hands slid across your tummy, reaching for the buttons of your jeans. 

“Yes.” You squeezed your eyes shut in anticipation. You were practically dripping from the moment you first laid eyes on him after you landed. 

“Is that right?” You could hear the smirk on his words. His thick fingers slid into your panties once he made enough room, unzipping your jeans. 

“Yes.” You repeated as you gripped the counter tighter. 

“I saw Danny sniffing around you earlier.” 

You were putty in his hands as he hissed into your ear. His fingers were slow to push past your panties, dipping his fingers into your juices. You were so focused on his hand that you couldn’t be shocked by how he knew that guy's name. 

“I didn’t like that.” He hissed again as his rough fingers separated your folds. He slowly circled his fingers as he found your clit, teasing you. 

“Please,” You whined. He wasn’t giving you enough friction for your liking, but you were too scared to do something about it yourself. 

“It was obvious that he was trying to flirt with you,” He grunted in your ear as he circled a little faster, giving you what you wanted. 

You took a shaky breath in as you were trying to keep up with everything going on. You were distracted by him finally going at a speed you liked but were dumbfounded by his words. 

Was he… Jealous?

“It pissed me off, knowing I couldn’t take you then… show Danny who you belong to.” 

“F-Fuck,” You stuttered. He was definitely jealous… which wasn’t something you were used to from him. 

“Lucky for me, he’s right next door…” He trailed off, ripping his hand from your dripping cunt. His hands were on your hips again, turning you to face him. A wrinkle formed in between your eyebrows as he looked down at you. 

You had so many questions but were trying to decide on which one to ask first. 

“He’s the director’s son.” 

His hands gripped your shirt, pulling it over your head. You lifted your arms as you felt your hair fall against your skin. You smirked over to him, knowing what he had planned. 

“I want you screaming my name by the end of the night,” he reached behind you, unclasping your bra. 

“I want this whole fucking place to know how good I make you feel.” He wrapped his hands around your full breasts, kneading them in his palms. 

“Take that shit off.” He ordered, looking down at your jeans. 

You were quick to follow his orders, kicking off your boots and jeans into the corner of the kitchen. 

“I’m gonna make it up to you,” He smirked down at you. 

“You’re gonna make me cum?” You shut your eyes as you felt yourself dripping down your thighs already. 

“I’m gonna make you cum all around my cock.” he leaned his head in, leaving sloppy kisses up and down your neck.

“I’m gonna fill up that pretty little cunt of yours.” His hands lit your skin on fire as they traveled down your sides, slapping you against your round bottom. 

“Go to the bedroom. I have a surprise for you.” He smacked your bottom again, sending you off. 

You licked your lips, looking around as you walked. It took you a couple of tries but when you found the master bedroom, your mouth dropped open with shock. 

You failed to visit this room during your self-guided tour. 

You licked your lips seeing that the curtains were drawn shut, leaving only a crack of sunlight filling the entire room. You then looked over to the bed noticing the four long bedposts almost reaching the ceiling. 

“On the bed,” His deep voice startled you, breaking the silence. 

“Now.” His voice hissed with his orders. You were once again quick to follow through, showing how desperate you were for him. 

You took a couple of steps towards the bed. Your hand grazed the top of the comforter. You almost moaned from how soft it felt under your fingers. You licked your lips again when you lifted yourself by your tippy toes, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

You watched how he kicked off his shoes at the door, slowly walking over to you. 

“I thought about you from the moment you left,” You watched as his jaw clenched, reaching his hand up to the side of your face. You couldn’t help yourself, shutting your eyes as you leaned into him. 

Your body was screaming at any sort of touch he was giving you. His thumb swiped over your cheek a few times before he moved his hand towards the back of your head. You slowly opened your eyes as you felt him rubbing circles on your scalp.

You watched in your peripheral vision that his other hand reached into the pocket in his hoodie, dragging out a long piece of a silk ribbon. 

“It’s my turn to show you…” He trailed off as his hand retracted away from your scalp. You felt chills spread across your body as you watched him play with the ribbon in his hands. 

“I’m gonna show you how much I missed you.” His hands straightened out the ribbon as he lifted it up. You could hear a grunt ripping through his throat as he tied the ribbon around your head, blocking your vision. 

You felt your breath hitch when his fingers were done tying. You could feel one of his hands travel towards your throat, softly petting it. His hand moved down to your collarbone and up your shoulder. 

“Will you let me show you?” He whispered as he softly nudged your shoulder, telling you to lie down. 

“Y-Yes.” You stuttered as you laid on your back. His hand traced your throat again, lifting his thumb towards your mouth. He dragged his thumb over your lower lip, pulling it down. 

“There’s my good girl.” 

You could hear him moan as he hovered over you, pressing his hips again. You couldn’t help the moan that slipped past his thumb as you felt his erection through his sweats. 

Everything was heightened the moment everything went dark for you, hearing him trying to control his breathing as he grunted. His hand went down your neck again, wrapping his fingers around your throat. 

His large hands made it easy for him to control you with his grip. He tightened his hold as he bucked his hips again, slowly teasing you. You tried your best to moan but his grip around your throat didn’t make it easy. Your mouth hung open as the remaining air in your lungs crept out.

“You’re mine.” He hissed as he released the hold around your throat. 

You tried your best to catch your breath without coughing, wanting to hear his every word. 

“No one else is allowed to make you feel this good.” 

You squeezed your eyes shut behind the ribbon, feeling his hand drift down to between your legs. He was familiar with your body as he was quick to find your clit, circling his fingers again. 

“Do you hear me?” He abruptly stopped his fingers, waiting for your answer. 

“Yes.” You couldn’t help yourself when you squirmed around, trying to thrust your hips. You were desperate to get the friction back against your clit. 

“I can’t hear you.” 

You were still blinded by the silk ribbon around your eyes, but you could sense the smirk through his words. 

“Only you can make me feel good… The only person who can make me cum.” You giggled as he circled his fingers again, giving you the pleasure you deserved. 

“I don’t want you to forget that.” His other hand sunk in one of his fingers into your cunt, pumping in and out. He was in sync with his fingers around your clit, making sure you were getting as much pleasure as you could. 

You could feel your thighs start to tremble as his weight pressed against your stomach. He dragged his tongue around your bare breasts, causing chills to spread across your body. 

“F-Fuck,” You stuttered as your back arched, giving him more access to your breasts. 

You bit down on your lip, thinking back to his statement and how fucking true it was. This type of pleasure was something you only experienced with him. Your life was so…  _ boring  _ before you met him. You never felt this good with anyone… even yourself! You were supposed to know your body the best, right? 

That all went downhill when you met him. 

You were ripped from your thoughts as he moaned your name against your skin, leaving wet kisses around your pebbled nipples. 

“Please…” You whimpered, needing more. 

“Say. My. Name.” He ordered between kisses. 

“Please, Adam… I can’t wait any longer…” You pleaded. 

You could hear his chuckle against your skin as he continued with his trail of kisses. His fingers slowed against your clit, causing you to groan with annoyance. 

“It’s been a very long week, hasn’t it?” His lips were traveling down your sternum, causing your body to react in chills. 

“Y-Yes,” You took a shaky breath in. “It has.” 

His lips were now planting soft kisses around your stomach as he was slowly standing up and off the bed. You couldn’t help the loud moan that slipped from your lips as he planted a kiss on your dripping cunt, swiping his tongue a few times. 

You immediately spread your legs wider, desperate for him to lick you clean. His chuckle vibrated against your clit, lighting your skin on fire as he licked a few more times. Your whiny moans that ripped from your throat filled the room as he yanked his tongue away, making you feel empty. 

You bit down on your tongue as music filled your ears. 

You could hear him taking off his clothes, each item as they hit the floor. He moaned your name as he continued to strip down.

“You look like a fucking masterpiece, all spread out for me like this.” He groaned as another item of clothing dropped on the floor. 

You couldn’t help but smirk to yourself as you spread your legs wider, giving him a better look. This caused him to moan your name again as you heard him take a step closer to the bed. You shifted your body, eager for him to take you already. 

You could feel his hands wrap around your hips, fingers pressing in tightly. You bit down on your tongue a little harder when he yanked your hips to the end of the bed, feeling him standing in between your legs. 

You could hear his soft grunts as he pushed his cock push past your folds, causing you to whine around him. You could feel your eyes rolling to the back of your head as he slowly pushed the rest of him in. 

“This cunt was fucking made for me.” The rhythm of his hips was slow as he pressed his fingers harder. You found yourself moaning profanities over and over. It was not only the pain from his grip but from him stretching your cunt out to fit him perfectly.

As many times as you found yourself with him, your body always had a hard time adapting to him. 

“Have I ever mentioned how perfect your cunt is for me?” His hips snapped a few times, causing the bed frame to hit against the wall before he slowed his hips again. 

You were so flustered with the amount of pleasure your body was experiencing, you forgot how to form words. 

“So fucking perfect.” He grunted again, pulling your hips down causing the head of his cock to pound into your cervix. 

_ “Fuck-”  _ He muttered as his hips were still going slow. 

Normally you would complain about him not taking you, leaving marks and bruises all over your skin. You would get frustrated with him taking his time, but no. Not now. You wanted to feel his  _ every _ movement. How he made you feel and more importantly, how you made  _ him  _ feel. 

You softly moaned his name over and over as each thrust he took seemed to drive you over the edge. You felt one of his hands leave your hips as it traveled down to your mound, circling slowly to match the rhythm of his hips. 

Your soft voice turned into shouting as your thighs started to shake with the additional pleasure he was bringing to you. 

“Did you like my video?” He grunted as his hips snapped again, picking up the speed of his finger.

You nodded your head, picturing yourself looking at your phone. You memorized that video, watching it over and over again after he sent it to you. You watched it when your body needed him the most… which was all the time. Every time you watched it, you needed him with you more and more.

It was a long week. 

“Did you touch yourself to it?” He grunted again, loosening his grip on your other hip. His hand traveled to your breast, squeezing hard as he thrust his hips faster. 

“All the t-time.” You managed to stutter out, arching your back. 

“Hmm…” He hummed as he circled around your clit faster. You could feel the pressure in your belly build as your legs continued to shake. 

“My dirty girl…” The smirk on his words was obvious as your mouth hung open. 

You reached out your hands, grabbing at his shoulders as you tried to ground yourself, knowing you were so close to cumming around him. 

You licked your lips, waiting for victory as he continued to pound into your cunt. 

“Adam!” You shouted, getting ready to feel every muscle in your body tense up. Sure, you made yourself cum with the video and the memories of him over the last week, but this was different. Him grabbing at you as he filled you up? It was a feeling you never got used to. 

“Oh no…” He hissed. His hand was ripped away from your mound as he yanked his hips, slipping his cock out of you. 

You wanted to curl into a ball, feeling like you got the short end of the deal… once again. 

“What the fu-” 

“Not yet.” He interrupted you. 

“I want to take my time with you,” His hands were running back and forth over your legs, causing goosebumps to spread over your skin. 

“I want to make up for the week you had to touch yourself and I wasn’t there to punish you for it.” 

The only time you were used to him being jealous was when you touched yourself. That was his job. He got annoyed when you took that away from him.

“You shouldn’t have sent me that gift then.” You squirmed under his touch. 

“I can do whatever I want.” He hissed, grabbing at your hips again. You bit down on your lip, trying to hide the smirk forming on your mouth. 

“Then so can I.” You argued, knowing it would get him riled up. You lifted your hand to your breasts, kneading them in your palms. You let out an exaggerated moan from your mouth, putting on a show. You wish you could see the look on his face, knowing that he was getting lost in your hands. 

You let out a breathy moan as one of your hands traveled down your stomach, slowly approaching your dripping cunt. 

“I don’t think so.” He hissed again as his hand grabbed your wrist, stopping you. You let out another moan, feeling how tightly he was grabbing you. 

“If you don’t cum from me…” He trailed off, gripping at your hips again. He caught you by surprise as he sunk himself into you again, causing you to shout his name.

“Then you don’t cum at all.” He hissed as he snapped his hips. His rhythm was faster than before. His body hovered over you, grabbing at your wrists again. He gripped tightly, holding them above your head as he pounded into you. 

You could feel your legs starting to tremble again. You could feel the pressure in your belly building again, just off his dick. You were biting down on your lip, trying not to give it away when he moaned your name as he leaned his head down. 

“Do you hear me?” He grunted loudly in your ear. 

“P-Please,” You stuttered, “Let me cum.” You whined, wrapping your legs around his waist, pulling him closer to you. 

His breath hit your ear as he chuckled, gripping your wrists tighter. 

“After the shit you just pulled?” 

You could feel his hips slowing until they came to a stop. 

“You’ll have to earn it, now.” He released his hold on your wrists, standing up again. He unwrapped your legs from his waist, taking a step back. You could feel his cock being yanked out of you again, making you feel empty. 

You swallowed the lump in your throat as you felt your juices dripping down your thigh. 

“Come here.” 

You could feel his hand around your arm, pulling you to sit up. You felt his hands work at the back of your head, untying the ribbon. You blinked a few times, adjusting to the light change. 

He tugged on your arm again, standing you up. 

“I think you like teasing me.” 

You felt your body being turned around and shoved back on the bed. You took a deep breath trying to understand what was going on. You turned your head, trying to watch him from behind you. He grabbed the ribbon again, gathering your wrists behind your bottom. You licked your lips, realizing what he was doing. 

You could feel the soft material being tied tightly around your wrists, as he bound them together. 

“It’s more fun that way.” You giggled as he yanked on the ribbon, causing your hands to hang over your round bottom. 

You could hear his chuckle fill the room as his hands gripped the curve of your waist, pulling you closer to him. You could feel his cock throbbing against your inner thigh. His groans filled your ears as he circled his fingers around your waist. 

“Fuck it,” He grunted again, lifting his length to your folds. He was quick to snap his hips, watching your ass jiggle with each thrust he took. 

“I can’t get enough of you…” He trailed off as one of his hands loosened around your waist, tugging on the ribbon. 

You felt your eyes roll to the back of your head again as his hips snapped against you. His skin clapping against yours filled the room as you screamed his name. 

“Adam!” You shouted over and over.

_ “Fuck!”  _ He groaned. He wrapped one of his arms around your waist, pulling you up. He managed to pick you up, lifting you to lay on the bed fully. Your face was buried in the pillows as he adjusted himself, trusting at his speed again. 

“I think about fucking your cunt all the time.” He slapped your bottom as he snapped his hips again. You could hear the bed frame hitting against the wall with each thrust he took. 

“Fuck-” He moaned your name. “This is what I think about all day.” He moaned your name again, only this time it was louder. 

“You’re going to take every fucking drop that I give you.” He snapped his hips harder against your skin, as you arched your back. You needed to feel everything from him. 

“Tell everyone who’s cock you take.” His hand tangled in your hair, pulling your head up. You moaned with the pain as your mouth hung open. 

“Tell everyone who your cunt belongs to.” He pulled a little tighter against your hair. 

“Then I’ll let you cum all around my cock.” You could hear the smirk on his words again, drowning out the slapping of your skin against his. 

How could you pass on that offer?

You felt the pain in your scalp as you screamed his name at the top of your lungs. His grunts filled your ears as you moaned his name over and over, feeling the pressure build once again. His hands were at your wrists again, untying the ribbon again. 

“Fuck-” he grunted as he pulled himself out again. 

“I want to see your face when you cum.” 

You felt him tapping on your shoulder as you were slow to lift yourself up from the mattress, watching as he got onto the bed. You blinked over to him as he leaned against the headboard, licking his lips as he waited for you. 

You were quick to straddle him, running your hands back and forth over his broad chest. You watched as his hands led his length to your entrance, grabbing at the curve of your waist again. 

You watched as he leaned his head against the wall, slowly sinking onto him. It took you a second to let yourself adjust around him, feeling him from a new angle. 

“I can cum?” you whimpered as you bounced up and down on him. 

“Yeah, baby…” One of his hands wrapped around your bouncing tit. 

“You can cum.” He smirked as he leaned his head in, licking around your nipple. 

You giggled as you leaned forward, resting your forearms on the wall above his head. You looked down at him as he sucked on different parts of your breasts, pulling you closer to him. 

The sound of the bed frame hitting against the wall again made you smirk to yourself, knowing you were fulfilling his request. 

Telling everyone, including Danny, that the man you were riding was the only person you could cum with. Adam was the only man allowed to make you feel like this, and you needed to let everyone know.

His hand snaked in between your bodies, circling away at your clit again. 

You whimpered as you rocked your hips more, hearing the bed creak from under you. 

You lowered your head, noticing he was already looking up at you. He smirked up at you, licking his lips. 

“Adam…” You felt your eyes grow heavy as you felt that familiar pressure building. Your body ached, begging you to finally cum. 

“I’m here,” He grunted as he circled faster. 

“Please,” you pleaded. You felt your body shake on top of him as you squeezed your eyes shut, finally feeling the release you’ve been desperate for. 

You rocked your hips faster, chasing as much pleasure as you could get. The bed continued to rock with your thrusts. His moans were the only thing you could focus on, though. He moaned your name over and over telling you that he felt the same way. 

You were the only person that was allowed to make him cum. The only person he would fill up with his cum. The only cunt he could fill up, the only name he would moan. 

  
  
  


You collapsed next to him as you felt a mixture of your juices with his cum spilling out of you. You were trying to catch your breath when you turned over, lying on your stomach. You tried reaching out for him, trying to gather up the warmth on his skin. When you couldn’t feel him, you opened your eyes. 

The room was empty, just like the bed. 

You sighed as you turned your head the other way, too lazy to figure out where he went. 

Annoyance filled your head. You knew that cuddling wasn’t a part of the deal… Shit, you were barely together long enough after where you even had the chance to do so. You just figured things were different since you were staying in the same room… 

You took a deep breath, trying to remind yourself what exactly this situation was when you were yanked from your thoughts. He whispered your name, stealing your attention. You could hear his footsteps closing in as you felt him sit on the bed next to you. 

“Don’t fall asleep yet.” 

You could feel his fingers running up and down your spine, trying to keep you awake. 

“Why?” 

You bit your tongue when you were short to respond to him. You were in the clear when he chuckled at your sass. 

“Don’t make me pick you up.” His hand slapped down on your bottom, causing your eyes to shoot open. 

You immediately rolled your eyes when you felt his hand tugging at your arm. 

“Come on,” He tugged you along when you finally stood on your feet. You couldn’t help the sigh that left your mouth as you blindly followed him into the bathroom. 

He released your arm as he walked into the room, standing by the bathtub. 

You tilted your head to the side, focusing on the water pouring into it. You chewed on the inside of your lip, remembering the fun you could have in there. 

A wrinkle formed in between your eyebrows when you watched him turn the faucet off, water not even reaching half of the tub. You opened your mouth to argue with him that’s not how baths worked, but you didn’t say anything when you saw him step him. The water swayed back and forth as he settled his back against the tub. 

“Come here.” 

You took a sharp inhale, finally understanding why he didn’t fill the tub up. You hesitated for a moment before taking a step forward. You were slow to step in, adjusting to the hot water against your skin. 

He helped guide you to lay your back against his chest, hands running back and forth against your arms. 

You bit down on your bottom lip, noticing how awkward you felt. You were lost, knowing that this was the first time you two did anything close to this. 

“I really did miss you.” He whispered as his hands started to rub out the tension in your arms. You never noticed how tense and tired you were from the flight until now. 

“I missed you too…” You trailed off, looking around the bathroom. 

You were going to need a lot of ‘forget about him’ wine after all this… 

His lips left soft kisses on the back of your neck as you took a shaky breath in, still not knowing what was happening. You looked down through the water, noticing his long legs bent at the knee. It was almost amusing to see such a big figure crammed into a bathtub. You couldn’t help the smile spreading across your face, seeing his legs on either side of you. 

You took another deep breath, fully relaxing as he continued to massage the tension away. You shut your eyes, leaning your head back against his shoulder. 

His lips found their way to your temple, leaving a few kisses before he leaned his head against yours. 

“I think we made it pretty clear to the entire hotel, don’t you think?” you joked. 

His soft chuckle filled your ears as he turned his head towards you. You still had your eyes shut, but you knew he was studying your face. 

“I do.” He chuckled again as he lifted his hand to your hair, moving it to one side as he leaned down to kiss your temple again. 

“Then my job here is done.” You giggled. You felt his hands rub up and down your arms again. 

“I’ll grab my bags and go.” you joked around as you pretended to get up, but you barely moved when he wrapped his arms around you. 

“Oh no, you’re not going anywhere.” He chuckled against your ear, causing chills to spread across your body again. 

“I just ordered us dinner.” 

“What?” You sat up, getting off his chest. 

Today was full of things you weren’t used to. He was reaching into new territory and you didn’t know how to respond to it. You turned your head to look back at him, watching as he nodded his head.

“It should be up in a few minutes but I wanted you to relax before it got here.” He lifted his hands to your shoulders, guiding you against his chest again. 

You nodded your head as you took a deep breath, trying to loosen up enough to relax. 

He made it easy though. He continued to rub away at your stress, planting soft kisses on your temple every now and again. You closed your eyes, thinking about how everything was changing. 

You never saw him act like this towards you. Sure he was possessive but that would be anyone if they were having hot steamy sex like this. 

He was massaging you in your shared room, which has never happened before… You didn’t know what to do. 

You shook the thoughts away when you heard a faint knock at the door. 

“I’ll get it.” You whispered, standing from the bath. 

“Are you sure?” He questioned, gripping the sides of the tub. 

“Of course.” You replied reaching for one of the bathrobes he set out on the counter. You could cum again by how soft and warm the material felt against your skin. 

You turned your head to look at him one last time before you walked out. 

He was still leaning against the tub, smiling over to you. You took a shaky breath in, feeling yourself swooning over the man you were just in the tub with. 

You shook your head when you couldn’t help the smile spreading across your face before you walked out. You rolled your head, not knowing what the fuck was going on. 

You heard another knock on the door, causing you to walk a little faster to the front door. 

“Coming.” You grabbed for the door handle, opening the door. 

“Good evening.” It was a man standing at the door in a uniform. It almost looked like he was wearing a suit. You figured this was normal, considering how nice of a hotel this was. He had a cart next to him with various plates that were covered. 

“Hello.” You responded, wrapping the bathrobe tighter around you. 

“I have two steak dinners for Driver.” The man looked down at a piece of paper in his hand. 

“Uh, yeah.” You pressed your lips together as you studied the man's face. You were waiting to see any sort of judgment, seeing that you were the one accompanying him in such a fancy place. You were relieved when he smiled over to you. 

“May I?” He looked over towards the cart next to him. 

“Oh-” you got out of the way. “Of course.”

You watched as the man grabbed the cart, wheeling it past the threshold and into the room. 

“Thank you.” You could hear Adam’s voice behind you as he walked in with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Your eyes widened, feeling embarrassed since it was obvious what you two were just doing. 

He got what he wanted and you couldn’t help the smile spreading across your face. 

“Of course, can I get you anything else?” The man walked out and stood behind the door. 

Adam made his way over and stood next to you. You could feel his hand resting on your lower back as he leaned against the door frame. 

“A bottle of Riesling wine, if you have it.” His deep voice echoed in your ears. 

“Of course, I’ll bring it right up.” The man flashed a smile to you both before walking off. 

“How’re you doing?” Adam’s voice caught you off guard, not knowing who he was talking to now. You turned over to see that he was leaning his head out of the door, flashing a smirk to whoever he was talking to. 

A wrinkle formed in between your eyebrows as stepped out of the room, curious to see who he was talking to. 

“Oh-” You couldn’t help the giggle slipping your mouth. Once again he got what he wanted, seeing that Danny was standing in the hall a few feet away from you. Even though you only saw him with a mask earlier, you could recognize his eyes from earlier today. 

You could tell he recognized you too from the shocked look on his face.

“Have a good night, Danny.” You flashed over a smile, feeling Adam’s arms wrapping around your waist. 

You giggled again as you waved, feeling Adam lifting you up to bring you in the room. He kicked the door shut behind him when he let you down. You shook your head as you turned to face him. 

“Well, he knows now.” You giggled, feeling him step closer to you. He wrapped his arms around your waist, causing you to feel butterflies in your tummy. 

“Good… He needed to know that you're mine.” He mumbled as he leaned his head in. 

Your breathing hitched as you felt him softly plant his lips against yours. 

You knew that the way he held you wasn’t good… 

But the way he kissed you was dangerous. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you next time ;)


End file.
